


80% de amor , para ti

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Kakashi al pasar por la crisis de los casi 40años decide emprenderse a un viaje para encontrar pareja , arrastrando asi a sus alumnos.Uno que dice que no quiere pero en realidad si , otro con el corazón algo roto y uno que no es su alumno pero anda de metiche.A un pueblo donde su 80% de su población es de mujeres y donceles .SasuNaruKakaIruItaDeiSai...
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 20





	1. Kakashi ¡Quiere ir a Konoha!

-¡Ah! ¿Por que a mi ? -

Se escucho un grito exagerado en el salón de una Universidad , pero como era de esperarse la mayoría de los presentes ignoraron , continuando así con sus respectivas actividades. El dueño de dicho grito solo los miró indignado , así que procedió a hacer lo que cualquier persona con un poder de autoridad haría : utilizar para beneficio propio.

-Uchiha Sasuke -El aludido solo rodó los ojos -Ven un momento .

-Y ahora que rayos quieres Kakashi -molesto el pequeño Uchiha se acerco hasta su sensei y lo miro fastidiado -Si es otra de tus tonterías dejame decirte que te vayas muy...

-Tu ni para una emergencia agena estas dispuesto -Dijo con algo de malicia una tercera voz junto a su sonrisa falsa-

-Y tu que -le respondió hostil Sasuke-

-Vine a entregar mis ejercicios-Tomo su cuaderno y le paso a Kakashi , que solo los miro aburrido y palomeo la mayoría de los ejercicios -

-Bien estas mejorando ... Supongo - le devolvió su cuaderno -Ahora Sasuke quiero proponerte algo , mas bien ahora que lo pienso sería a todo los varones del grupo - Tanto Sal como el pelinegro lo miraron confundidos , siendo Sai el único que comenzó a retroceder lentamente - Oh vamos no seas cobarde no es nada malo hasta diría que les va a gustar el viaje -

-¿Viaje? -

-Oh si un viaje sanador - dijo un tanto emocionado -Iremos al pueblo de Konoha

-¿Y eso en que ayudaría a la clase? , es mas ¿donde esta y por que esta babeando ?-dijo Sai mientras comenzaba a acercarse mas al escritorio -

-¿Que es Konoha?-Pregunto ahora Sasuke cruzando los brazos-Algo anda mal , tiene la cara de cuando lee sus cochinadas -

-Bueno hace poco vi una noticia sobre ese pequeño pueblo en el norte de Japon donde el 80% de la población son donceles y mujeres ...

-Lo sabia! -Grito Sai-Degenerado

-No me malentiendas , no busco jovencitas , solo un compañer@ de vida y pienso que tal vez en un lugar como ese l@ encuentre -

\- Aww Kakashi-sensei se nos puso sentimental - dijo Sasuke burlándose de el.

-A ver. Aver , déjeme ver si entendí - Kakashi lo miro serio y Sasuke francamente ya se quería ir -Usted quiere ir a ese pueblito a probar suerte en el amor por que hay muchos donceles y mujeres , pero al querernos llevar a nosotros es para que el viaje le salga mas barato -

-Basicamete , Si - Contestó sonriendo a su alumno

-¿Eres o te haces ? Si ese viaje tiene dobles intenciones para que decirnos a nosotros si sabe que nos negáremos -

-Sasuke recuerdas que ..no eres perfecto - el pelinegro lo miro incrédulo al saber a donde se dirigía su maestro - Te hacen falta créditos para poder obtener la recomendación y así ya no tener problemas en entrar a trabajar en la empresa de tu padre y tu -Señala a Sai quien también trago saliva -No estaba incluido en el plan chantajearte pero si quieres que cierta galería te tome en cuenta 

-Usted!!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo molestos ambos jovenes-

-Veanlo como un servicio a la comunidad yo regreso con pareja y así me hacen feliz y usted logran lo que se merecen por el esfuerzo en dicha tarea , así que por favor convenzan a la mayoría de sus compañeros y también a sus compañeras - Y sin mas que decir la campana sonó y todos se retiraron del salón , quedándose solos esos 3.

-¿Como le vamos a hacer para convernserlos? ¡¡No tiene nada que ver con la carrera!!-- Sasuke poco a poco perdía los estribos , mientras Sai parecía seguir pensado - Solo los pervertidos irían 

-Ohh - Dijo Sai en un tono particular - Hay que mentir , si bien que el pueblo no tiene nada más interesante que su población , podríamos inventar una tarea con respecto a expanader dicho pueblito no urbanizandolo por completo pero como unas cuantas sucursales y cosas asi.-

\- No es la mejor idea pero es lo mas cercano , podría ser que a los que participaran les dieran créditos extra en el ultimo examen - Correspondió Sasuke al chantaje de su sensei quien sólo se sobresalto al escuchar - Bueno si es que logran la actividad con éxito -

\- Como si cada quien quisiera emprender un negocio , que ayude a la economía de dicho pueblo y respete sus tradiciones - 

Kakashi sonrió feliz - ¡Sabia que podía contar con ustedes! 

\- Ah no , no cantes victoria tan pronto - volvió a contraatacar Sasuke- Nosotros , no haremos nada ahí , es decir "serán como unas vacaciones" Solo dirigiremos a los demás y por últimos nos das lo que nos prometiste y ...- A este paso el peligris se estaba poniendo algo pálido - Solo sera 1 mes y medio. - Kakshi solo lo miro confundido - Tu dejamelo a mi 

-¿Un mes y medio? - Sai como que procesaba y ala vez no - No es mucho para unos simples "créditos extra" los superiores sosprecharan - Ahora a Sai ya no le parecían tan mal la idea de Kakashi y por eso quería que todo saliera bien -

-Aunque no lo parezca se lo que hago copia- Dijo Sasuke para finalmente salir del salon , Sai ya ni quizo contestarle el apodo a este paso ya se había acostumbrado - 

-Como que aveces se pasa de presumido ¿No? - le dirigió el comentario a su sensei

\- Sera por que su hermano es parte del consejo estudiantil y su tío coordinador - Kakashi por el momento sólo podía aguardar a que su 'querido' alumno le ayudara .

Kakashi Hatake .  
Un hombre aparentemente normal que daba clases en una Universidad 'Privada' de Japón . Pero ahora debido a su casi llegada a los cuarenta como que le había entrado la duda 'existencial' .  
¿Para que vivo? ¿Para que nací? ¿Soy realmente feliz ? ¿Esta bien estar solo siempre?  
Y después de darle vueltas y vueltas , termino por hablar con sus amigos mas cercanos Óbito y Rin los cuales terminaron por aconsejarle que tal vez lo mejor era buscar pareja . Debido a que , si bien tenía casi todo en su vida ; digase una hogar decente , disfrutaba de cosas que le gustaba y tenia un buen circulo social y familiar . Aun quedaba ese hoyo en su interior , diciéndole "Solo nos falta poco" por lo que sin más pensarlo se puso a seguir sus instintos de "macho" y su corazón para así conseguir una pareja.  
Yo se que pensaran ¿Que no es mas fácil salir a socializar , en vez de ir a un pueblo en quien sabe donde ? Pues si , pero Kakashi había fracasado estrepitosamente al tener citas y conocer , mujeres y donceles .  
"Que si era muy directo y serio" "Tenia malos gustos de lectura"" Por que nunca te sacas la bufanda" "¡Por eres tan retardado!" 

Y demás cosas que tenia que soportar sumándole a la personalidad "adorable" de algunxs , siendo el ahora en indignado al tener que lidiar con gente tan molesta . Siendo así que la ultima cita con una chica "adorable" llego a su casa con ganas del gritar de coraje de tan sólo recordar la vacía conversación con doble sentido que solo logro incomodarlo , prendió su televisor y justo a esa hora las noticias pasaban , siendo así que pasaron una nota ramdom donde el 80% de la población de Konoha un pueblo del norte de Japón , era de donceles y mujeres . Un tanto intrigado subió el volumen y presto atención  
" Si así como usted lo oye , en diez años no a nacido un solo varón en este hermoso pueblito donde las mujeres y donceles predominamos , como puede observar esta estación de bomberos es dirigida por mujeres y si vemos a la derecha se ve como ese doncel esta entrenando a las futuras bomberos , vamos Jhon acercate " La chica poco a poco se fue acercando a el doncel" Hola , buenas tardes , espero no ser molesta pero dime ¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿ cuanto tiempo llevas ejerciendo tu profesión ? "Le acercaba el micrófono al chico  
" Hola mucho gusto , mi nombre es Rock Lee ! Y llevo ejerciendo esta honrada y majestuosa profesión tan solo 3años , ya que pienso que la única llama que debe estar encendida siempre es de la juventud ! "  
La chica lo miro sonriendo "Pero que entusiasta , pero dime ¿Como se siente vivir en un pueblo así? "

"Bueno yo ...¡Es súper genial! Tengo muchos amigos y rivales para pasar el rato , nosotros los donceles somos muy fuertes aunque no lo crea y más lo de Konoha . "  
La entrevistadora asentia a todo lo que decia chico , pero eso no era lo que precisamente quería saber "Si supongo que es bonito tener una vida rodeada de gente que se entiende a la perfección , ¿Pero que hay de las relaciones amorosas ? ¿Como le hacen, que promedio de hombres hay de tu edad?"

Lee era demasiado entusiasta y positivo para notar las segundas intenciones de la entrevistadora , Kakashi aunque se le hizo irritante la actitud hipócrita de la entrevistadora también ...quería saber ...sobre ...como se repartían...?

" Mmm buena pregunta . Yo no estoy muy interesado en tener pareja por ahora , pero algo que si le puedo asegurar es que mis amigos y amigas han sufrido mucho y algunos han tenido mucha suerte , al final de cuentas es elección del varón "  
La entrevistadora seguía insistiendo y Kakashi solo quería que el chico continuará hablando "¿No hay poliamor? " el peligris rodó los ojos "O ...o competencias por el mismo hombre "  
El chico solo miro extraño " Somos personas normales , y civilizadas " 

"Bueno ya han oído al joven , desde Konoha te mando saludos Frank " 

Después de eso Kakashi se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos , ¿acaso ese reportaje era una señal ? Justo cuando había pensado en dejar todo el asunto de las citas .  
Bueno no tenía nada que perder , pero viendo el lugar donde era , muy lujoso .O tal vez era el toque femenino y esta algo lejos , rayos .. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de garantizar un viaje seguro , con un lugar donde dormir sin preocupación de gastos ...  
"¡Mis amados alumnos!" 

¡Es hora del viaje!

Kakashi aunque tenia su bufanda gris se le podía notar una enorme sonrisa cuando estaba checando que todo estuviera en orden . Los alumnos que asistieron en total fueron 39 de 51 , por lo que eso significaba que habría de sobra recursos ...¡Ahh que bien se sentía que las cosas te salieran bien! .  
Por otro lado Sasuke observaba a su maestro divertido mientras pensaba en el gran favor que le debía Kakashi , Sai por su parte estaba un poco nervioso el día de ayer se había despedido de sus seres queridos , incluido su amor "imposible" Gaara Sabaku No , al cual aparentemente le había dado igual que se fuera de viaje un mes y medio a un lugar repleto de genero "Femenino y doncel" . Desilucionado de no lograr ninguna emoción aparente en el doncel durante años tal vez ese viaje era señal de que debía de rendirse y encontrar algo nuevo .

-Tu doncel sin cejas de nuevo , EH -El pálido chico se volteo sin ánimos de contestarle al bastardo ese -Vaya así que si fue algo grave , cuantame copia tenemos mucho tiempo -Puesto que se encontraban en el aeropuerto aguardando a que despegaran 

-Como si te interesaran mis problemas - Respondió sin interés mientras veía la ventana

-Lo ultimo que quiero es que esas -Señalo un grupo de donceles y chicas-Me agobien todo el viaje prefiero estar contigo y tus penas -Sai lo miro algo conmovido- No te sientas especial 

-Creo que no le importó en lo más mínimo -

-¿El viaje o tu? -Contestó Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en el asiento , ese iba a ser un viaje muy largo-

-Yo , todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo , después de mucho tiempo que me tomo entender emociones y todo eso , para que ... ¿Para sufrir ?por que se se jamas seré correspondido , sin importar que haga .-

-Ya veo-Sasuke pensaba molestarlo pero al ver el semblante decaído del chico prefirió abstenerse -¿Entonces te rindes ahora si ? Digo haciendo cuentas fueron ¿5 años? Tratando de conquistarlo 

-Eh llegado a la conclusión de que este viaje me lo dirá -

-Si te pones a decir ese tipo de cosas me haces sentir como si fuera ese tipo de viaje -

-¿Como el de las películas ?

El Uchiha encogió los hombros -Tu lo dijiste .

-Si bueno...hablemos de cosas mas alegres . ¿Como lograste todo esto?

-Le invente muchas cosas a mi tío y mi hermano , al igual que mi padre y listo.

-Oh vamos! Debió ser mas interesante que ese estúpido resumen . Además veo a tu hermano muy entusiasmado -Dijo al ver como el.hermano de Sasuke revisaba todo igual que Kakashi , hasta que ambos se rieron como tontos-Que miedo...

-Ahg bien ... Yo le dije a mi tío la verdad y el accedió solo para ayudar al imbécil de nuestro profesor , mi hermano lo engañe con que "falle en una prueba" y necesitaba su ayuda para volver a una nueva nota y papa bueno... Le dije que venia a un proyecto extra y ...para conseguir pareja , y también a Itachi.-Y en ese momento Sai exploto de la risa -Que bueno que ese doncel no te quiere , eres insoportable copia 

-Oh vamos hahah ¿Tu con pareja ?

-No te resulta familiar e irónico , burro hablando de orejas-

-Sabes que , mejor hay que dormir -Dicho eso ambos se acomodaron mientras el vuelo comenzaba.

Algunas horas después

"Bienvenidos a Konoha"

Decía un letrero enorme con un llamativo estampado de hojas junto a un eslogan "80% de amor , para ti".  
Interesante.Penso Sasuke viendo por la ventana del autobús que los llevaba . El no era el mas emocionado por estar rodeado de mas y más mujeres y donceles , ya que como todos sabrán el siempre estaba rodeado de dichos espécimenes. Por lo que esperaba no parecerle lo suficientemente atractivo a los habitantes.  
Aunque tal vez habría algo interesante en dicho pueblo.  
[...]

-Bienvenidos a Konoha!-Los saludo con mucho entusiasmo una joven mientras parecía analizar a todos los varones -Por favor siganme los llevare con la alcaldesa 

Caminaron por un rato , llevándose grandes sorpresas al ver las estructuras , decoraciones y lugares por los que pasaban. El piso hasta tenia empedrado y resaltaba , al igual que la combinación de colores y lo cuidado de todos los lugares

-Vaya -Silbo un chico-Es si que es el toque femenino -

-Tienes razón Kiba -Respondio otro con la vista fija en una estructura en particular - ¿ El colegio es rosa?

-Asi es - justo en ese instante una mujer rubia imponente se acercaba a ellos junto a una joven de cabello negro y un cerdito cargando-A las niñas les gusto el decorado y nadie se ha quejado de dicho color así que 

-Bueno en realidad se sometió una votación entre las alumnas y alumnos y bueno tristemente para mucho la mayoría voto rosa y pues hasta dentro de 4años se volverá a cambiar no se preocupen no estamos obsesionadas con el rosa -Termino de a completar la chica pelinegra

-Si , si da igual . Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tsunade Senju , mi asistente Shizune bienvenidos a Konoha 

-El gusto es nuestro -comenzó Kakashi -Hatake Kakashi , a sus ordenes , mis alumnos y yo estamos entusiasmados por trabajar aquí.

-Me parece perfecto -"Son 14 varones ... Bueno supongo que las mis niños también podrán sacar algo de ventaja"-Por ello los dividiré en Áreas , ¿Podrian hacer equipos de 13? 

Dicho eso los alumnos comenzaron a obedecer mientras Kakashi pensaba en como le iba a hacer para conocer a ese alguien especial "Kakashi.... Kakashi ....¡¡Kakashi sensei!!"  
Los gritos de sus alumnos lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa -- ¿Decian? 

-La señora Tsunade nos dividió y dijo que usted se encontrara con un tal Iruka , dentro de la escuela por que el le iba a dar unos papeles importante-Le dijo Sai para despues comenzar a caminar junto a su grupo , donde se incluían Itachi ,Chouji , Kisame y una chica llamada Konan.  
Por otro lado observo como Sasuke lideraba otro grupo donde le seguían , Shikamaru ,Kiba , Shino , igual que una serie de chicas y donceles locos por el Uchiha 

Por ultimo estaban Yahiko , Nagato y otras personas yendo hacia el ayuntamiento (Los nombrados eran los únicos su conocía su nombre ) , a pesar de haberse perdido en sus pensamiento , la asistente de la alcaldesa le esperaba paciente para dirigirlo a la escuela - Perdón por la espera -La chica solo le sonrio-

-No se preocupe ya estoy acostumbrada , si supiera lo que es trabajar con Lady Tsunade -Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Iruka Umino - Estoy segura que se llevaran bien -le guiño un ojo-

-¿Lo dirá por que ...?-De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un doncel como de su edad con una dulce sonrisa - Ya la arme...

-Perdon ? ¿Usted es Kakashi Hatake? - El doncel lo miro sonriente mientras el asentía muchas veces -Pase tenemos mucho de que hablar -Kakashi solo volvió a asentir muchas veces

+

Lo que Tsunade les había dicho en lo que Kakashi deliraba. Era que los debía dividir en 3 secciones "Cultural , Política , Económica"  
Siendo así divididos y siendo encaminados a las áreas respectivamente con su grupo . Lo que les resultaba curioso a los mas jóvenes de los grupos , era como alumnos mayores los acompañaban , pero quienes lo conocían sabían que Itachi Uchiha el hermano sobreprotector de Sasuke nunca salia sin su grupito de raritos . Bueno, ellos pensaban eso de los chicos con personalidades demasiado particulares , Sai solo suspiro cansado , realmente no tenia ganas de hacer nada -A pesar de que Kakashi le había prometido a el y a Sasuke que no importaba que no realizaran nada el les cumpliría -Cuando su grupo finalmente llego a su destino les llamo la atención la dedicación con la que los donceles y mujeres realizaban su labor . El lugar era algo "rustico" y no tan moderno pero era lo suficiente como para realizar su labor .  
-Hola , ya los esperábamos -Saludo una joven de cabellera rubia larga , junto a sus ojos celestes-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka encargada de los jardines del pueblo mucho gusto , igual , la floreria es de mi Familia -

Todos saludaron y se presentaron adecuadamente mientras iban junto a las personas del pueblo con las que iban a trabajar , Sai por supuesto aun no se decidía por donde empezar , en sus pensamientos se hayaba hasta que alguien le toco el hombro al voltarse se encontró con Ino quien le sonreía amablemente .

-¿No sabes que harás? -Pregunto mientras se le ponía enfrente-Crei que todos ya traían una idea ...

-Si Bueno aunque no lo creas , he tenido un mal día , preferiría no hacer nada tan solo quisiera pintar ...

-Oh en ese caso querrás ir a una sala privada -Sai la miro dudoso -Tranquilo , ahí se encuentra Deidara es un chico muy apasionado por su mmm "arte" creo que se llevaran bien , es escultor . Solo sigue el pasillo de allá y toca donde dice "Sala de arte " relajate y después comienza con tu proyecto -Diciendo eso se alejo y continuo con su labor , a lo que Sai solo sonrió leve mente y le hijo caso

Un rato después Sai salio de la sala de arte junto a Deidara el cual resulto ser un chico muy bueno y simpático pero con un gran carácter , ambos se habían caído bien , Itachi esperaba a Sai puesto que sus padres le habían también encargado que lo cuidara durante el viaje y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al verlo con un doncel muy bello . 

-Entonces tu que amm puedas..?-La pregunta quedo al aire cuando callo al ver un chico acercarceles -¿lo conoces ?

-Si , Hola Itachi ...¿Que haces aquí? - 

-Como que , que hago ? Pues espero a mi gran amigo Sai , que más haré aquí estaba preocupado por ti por que eres mi gran amigo . Hola -le extendió la mano a Deidara , el cual sólo algo incómodo la tomo y agito levemente - ¿Que no me lo vas a presentar ? - le susurro a Sai en el oído , este solo rodó los ojos "Que fastidio son ambos hermanos" 

-Deidara , te presento a Itachi Uchiha es un cono...-Itachi le hizo señas y le dio un codazo - Uno de mis mejores amigos en el universo -Termino por decir haciendo ademanes al decir la ultima palabra " Contento" le devolvió el susurro  
Deidara por su parte , bueno mmm ya se quería ir . Por lo que se despidió de ambos y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo pues no sabia con exactitud lo que le había provocado el pelinegro mayor en el . 

-Tarado lo asustaste -Le reclamó Itachi a Sai que solo río divertido

-Perdoname "mejor amigo" , tal vez solo no le agradaste

-A ti te gusta Gaara -le recriminó , lo que provocó que Sai decayera en su estado de ánimo -¿Que paso? 

-No le intereso , por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que debo de olvidarlo .

-oh amigo no voy a competir contigo por Deidara - Sai lo miro fastidiado -¿Que?

-No me gusta Deidara , no me gusta aún nadie de aquí , pervertido-

-¿Pervertido? ¿Yo ? ¿Su majestad Itachi Uchiha? - 

\- Ahg solo deja de molestar tienes el camino libre , no me interesa-

*

Sasuke ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a su hermano y al idiota de Sai . Por lo que decidió ponerse a ver la televisión un rato sin embargo no encontró nada interesante asi que solo mejor se acostó en su cama y recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día ...  
Cuando llego al área que le habían asignado como era de esperarse la mayoría ahí eran donceles y mujeres y alguno que otro varón , pero ...pero cuando pensó que todo iba a salir bien 

"Eres muy gauapo" "El extranjero sera mi esposo" "No , el extranjero me sacara a mi de aquí " .

Pareciendo animales las chicas se olvidaron lo que hacían y se abalanzaron hacia ellos y también como era de esperarse las chicas y donceles que los acompañaban contraatacaron .  
"Largo de aquí largatona" "No lo toques , es mio" "Yo lo vi primero" "Tengo uno de sus uniformes ed mio " 

Todo era un caos hasta que llegaron dos personas ; una chica pelirroja de lentes y un doncel rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Pero que rayos están haciendo bestias!-Grito la chica con una cara amenazante -¡Comportense con una mierda , no son perras en celo ! ¡Trabajen si no quieren que las mande a la...- Pero antes de completar la amenaza el doncel le tapó la boca - ahahhg ansmsn ahsjsn -

-Si , si Karin todos lo sabes , anda calmate un poco yo me encargo- La voz del doncel no sonaba irritante como.otras , si no era algo serena y agradable sin mencionar esas ... Esas bonitas curvas 

" Si no es un cabeza hueca tal vez ... Lo lleve a casa con mama y papá, "

Continuara ...


	2. Conociendo

Cuando llegaron la mujer pelirroja y el doncel rubio , la mayoría de los donceles y mujeres originarios del pueblo se calmaron pues sabían el rango que ocupaban ambos en sus respectivos trabajos. El grupo de Sasuke se quedo en silencio mientras la chica pelirroja sostenía una acalorada discusión con un doncel peliblanco de dientes afilados , la escena le resultaba peculiar ya que el doncel rubio tuvo que intervenir otra vez tomando por los brazos a la chica que alcanzo a soltarle un puñetazo que hizo retroceder al chico , haciendo así también que las que lo acompañaban quisieran defenderlo , pero fue cuando el rubio les dijo algo que las hizo parar estrepitosamente haciendo que retrocedieran casi rojas del coraje que se tragaban . La pelirroja hablo con el rubio por unos momentos y luego este se dirigió a el .

— Sasuke Uchiha — Dijo el doncel rubio con una gran sonrisa —¿Cierto? Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

El asintió "Actúa como si te diera igual" pensó . 

—¿Quien es el encargado? es que me dieron una lista con sus nombres pero no se quien es 'ttebayo —Dijo mientras leía las hojas que tenia en la mano

"Ah , es eso " pensó con aburrimiento iba a contestarle que el nada que ver pero en ese instante Shikamaru se venia acercando "animada mente" por lo que el ...—Estas en lo cierto , dobe — Shikamaru solo rodó los ojos el solo quería saber donde estaba el baño .

¿Dobe? Se dijo mentalmente irritado el rubio "Si ya decía yo , que lo de guapo lo tenia de especial"

—Ah — Dijo ahora borrando su sonrisa — Habla con Karin—La señalo y sin mas el chico regreso por donde vino , ni sin antes gritarle a la pelirroja — ¡Alla los espero!

"Creo que esa no fue la mejor de las impresiones" pensó al ver al doncel caminar . 

Sai aun se encontraba sin inspiración , por lo que solo así garabatos sin sentido .  
—Tan mal te tiene el amor —Escucho una voz en la puerta del salón.

—Supongo , jamás en mi vida me había sentido así . Se me oprime el corazón de saber que no soy nada para él , y yo que daría mucho por el — Contesto dándole igual con quien hablaba .

—¿El? ¿Un doncel? 

—Claro que es un doncel , uno de los hermosos que he visto en mi vida , pelirrojo natural junto a ojos aquamarinas . Y la expresión sería de su cara — Dijo haciendo que Deidara soltara un bufido divertido .

—Vaya supongo que si lo haz de querer demasiado si te encanta aunque siempre este con una expresión seria en la cara .

— Se puede ser hermoso de muchas maneras y el lo es así —Dijo al encogerse de hombros — ¿Y tu?

— ¿Yo que ?

— ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?

—No realmente . — Dijo con amargura .

—Bueno creo que no hay de donde escoger —dijo en broma para seguir la platica , pues las molestia en el rostro de Deidara era evidente .

—Aparte , hn .

—¿Y como cual es tu tipo?—Dijo una tercera voz haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran , mas el doncel rubio pues le "llego" por atrás esta persona.

—¡Estupido!—grito el doncel al momento de golpear la mejilla del varón.

—¿¡Y eso por que?! — Dijo el desconocido alias "Itachi" .

—¿¡Por que ?! Casi me da algo ! No llegues así nunca .

—Ah — Dijo algo apenado Itachi haciendo que Sai se sintiera incómodo "Debo admitir que esos dos tienen química"

[ Mas tarde]

A cada estudiante le había tocado un compañero de cuarto. Repartiéndose así en varón con varón y mujer y mujer o con doncel..

[Con Sai y Sasuke]

—¿Y algo interesante que contar?—dijo Sai ya acostado mientras Sasuke del lado de su cuarto hacia unas notas .

— Nada que te interese copia —Dijo cortante el Uchiha .

—Y te haces llamar mi mejor amigo—Dijo Sai indignado a lo que Sasuke alzo una ceja incrédulo.

—Hn que risa .

—Anda , dime , algo te ha de haber pasado hay mucha gente interesante aquí .

—Sai esto no es una pijamada y nosotros no somos chicas que le gusta contar chismes o que ¿Quieres cepillarme el pelo? —Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de escribir.

—No se por que tu y tu hermano tienen la habilidad de poner las cosas extrañas e incomodas , solo quería hablar y ya —Contesto para después acomodarse y disponerse a dormir — Oh y antes de que se me olvide dile a tu hermano que no haga que nos expulsen de aquí .

—¿Que hizo ? — Respondió cansado pues Itachi cuando quería podia hacer cosas muy ... raras 

—Tu solo diselo antes de que haga algo muy vergonzoso .

[Con Kakashi y Itachi]

Itachi no sabia por que le había tocado con Kakashi pero pues ya no podía hacer nada , ahora el hombre se encontraba con su típico libro "leyendo" pero a la vez platicandole como le fue en su día.

—Lo vieras visto , bien conservado a pesar de los años .— Le conto muy animado el profesor.

—Yo también conocí a alguien interesante , pero creo que lo asuste—Comento Itachi algo apenado .

—¿Asustar? ¿lo acosaste? Estas loco, como se te ocurre — Dijo Kakashi alarmado , el pueblo aparentemente era algo conservador y por mucho que hubiese una escases de "varones" todos tenían orgullo.

—No , solo actúe raro — Dijo volviendo a caer en cuanta que las acciones pueden ser muy malinterpretadas . Pero que podia hacer Deidara parecía muy distante ... además le sorprendía el simple hecho que el chico se hubiese familiarizado con Sai ¡El chico casi tan incomprendido como su hermano!

Kakashi solo lo miro analizando la expresión melancólica del chico . — Me sorprende tu normalmente sabes como manejar a las personas , el chico de seguro es tan astuto como tu .

— Supongo.

— Solo no arruines tus oportunidades con el .

[Al día siguiente]

Sasuke se levanto de buenas , se arreglo y comió , ignorando a las chicas y donceles que trataban de llamar su atención . Sai ya no estaba tan deprimido , pero aun no estaba del todo bien por lo que pensó que debía seguir pintando un rato .  
Itachi por su parte iba pensando en como debía de acercarse al doncel rubio , también le preocupaba en parte Sai ya que este buscaba olvidar un mal amor y aparentemente Deidara se llevaba bien con el . Bueno por eso debía de ser rápido y conquistar al doncel.

*  
Sasuke tenia un porte de egocéntrico a mas no poder , haciendo que muchos lo consideraran masculino muchas terminaban muy atraídas por estas situaciónes . El estaba acostumbrado a la atención pero ... Ahora que lo pensaba bien el no había pensado bien del todo , ¡Habia venido a un nido de solteras y solteros! 

Si de por si ya casi no aguantaba los "Sasuke-kun" ahora eran el "Extranjero"

Afortunadamente llegaron los dos chicos de ayer , la pelirroja se le acerco y le dio una serie de indicaciones de como dirigir a sus compañeros y sobre todo historia de la ciudad .

Sasuke una vez repartido el trabajo se dispuso a buscar al doncel rubio . Quiso preguntarle a la pelirroja pero al ver como esta se acariciaba el vientre entendió algo , estaba embarazada , siguió observándola un rato pues quedo sorprendido pero ahora todo tenia mas sentido por eso los cambios de humor tan repentinos , negó con la cabeza después de todo esa mujer estuvo a punto de pelearse con otro doncel estando embarazada ¿Que tan fuerte seria un conflicto entre esos dos para arriesgarse a un mal golpe ? Sin querer entrar en mas detalles tan rápidamente se dispuso a recorrer el pueblito .  
Al principio pensó que seria muy rústico , pero al parecer los de Konoha solo estaban atrasados unos 2 años en cuanto a moda y diseño . Cuando paso por una tienda de ramen se percató de que ahí se encontraba el doncel rubio de ayer sigilosamente se acercó por detrás hasta que le tocó el hombro , el se volteo y lo miro aun con unos fideos colgando de su boca después de reaccionar el chico se limpio y lo invito a sentarse .

—¿Que se te ofrece Sasuke? — Dijo sin intenciones de dejar de comer .

—Solo te buscaba — Soltó hasta sorprendiéndose a si mismo. ¿Que tan fuerte era la curiosidad que sentía por este chico?

—¿Para que exactamente? — Al parecer sonó muy casual o normal por que el rubio seguía como si nada. 

—Yo "creo que eres interesante " pensó — Eeeh solo me llamo atención la escena de ayer .

—Ah eso . Karin tiene cambios de humor por su embarazo , Jugo tiene que lidiar con eso cuando regrese jejej aun no sabe que sera papa — Comento divertido pero su sonrisa no parecía muy acorde.

—Ella golpeo a un doncel—Dijo relajado de ver que todo estaba fluyendo , raro en el .

—Si , Suigetsu y ella no congenian . Si de por si no se llevaban bien antes de Jugo , no te imaginas la que armo cuando Jugo eligió a Karin , Suigetsu casi explota del coraje — Siguió relatando con una mueca de miedo de solo recordar . 

—Si , creo que en su situación ha de ser frustrante, sin ofender claro.

—No te preocupes , lo sabemos hemos vivido conscientes de que eso podría pasar —Dijo aun comiendo poco a poco .— Por cosas como esas debemos de estar atentos siempre , reacciones violentas o inesperadas por solo sentirse rechazados .

—Y ¿Por que no se van?— Pregunto Sasuke poniéndose a pensar de manera mas seria toda la situación , las personas hablaban con fluidez japonés no sabia si estaban familiarizados con otro idioma pero ¿Que realmente los ataba a un lugar asi ?

—Buena pregunta , la verdad es por la economía los vuelos de ida de aquí son carisimos por que bueno no es un lugar que muchos visiten , y otra también por qué no hay muchos vuelos solo hay como 4 al año , y bueno tal vez por que nos da miedo — No supo interpretar el tono del rubio pero todo sonaba a resignación.

—¿Que?—desconcertado Sasuke miro al rubio a su lado , el había visto a a donceles y mujeres hacer "profesiones de hombres" y decían que tenían miedo — Eso es algo ... 

—Los que ya tienen aquí su vida no les intersa lo demás de afuera aqui lo tienen todo "ttebayo .Y bueno creo que es obvio que ... No convivimos con muchos varones , tal vez hayan personas muy malas …

—Si eso no lo niego —Suspiro con pesar —Pero no todos somos así. 

—Oh lo se .Sasuke se ve en la mirada cuando hay maldad o no en la persona , tu eres bueno .

—Gracias , supongo .— No era típico en el sentirse asi de familiar con alguien nuevo. Se cohibió un poco ante las mención de sus ojos .

—Eres algo arisco , irónico puesto que tu me veniste a buscar .

—Lo se , solo me gusta mi espacio , lo mío no es hacer amistad con cualquiera .

—Ya somos dos — Dijo con el mismo tono .

—¿A que te dedicas ?.

—Bueno hace tiempo que me gradúe de administración , pero hado de todo un poco realmente no es algo que me apasione.

— ¿Te presiono tu familia para ...?

— No pero ellos tenían ... — El rubio callo al caer en cuenta lo que realmente iba a decir. — No ellos no hicieron eso .

Sasuke volvió a sentir que no estaba pisando terreno seguro , pero ante su nula experiencia socializando no supo que mas agregar . — Comprendo — Tambien quiso agregar un "perdón" pero no lo hizo .

—¿ Y tu? — Hablo Naruto .

—Estudiante de Administración empresarial , de la familia Uchiha estricta como ninguna.

Naruto río levemente—Wow que clase de lema familiar es ese .

—Papa me hizo que me aprendiera de pequeño —Naruto lo miro incredulo — Es broma , es estricto pero nos quiere mucho , pero eso es lo que la gente externa cree que nuestro padre es un ser sin corazón que nos obliga a cosas raras por el bien de su empresa .

El resto del día Sasuke y Naruto se la pasaron hablando y paseando por el pueblo , ante la mirada incrédula de muchas jóvenes solteras , las cuales consideraban a Sasuke como todo un Adonis estaba con ese Uzumaki.  
Naruto se sorprendió de como todo lo que decía Sasuke pareció grabarse lo en su mente y además quería saber mucho mas . El no podía creer que después de mucho tiempo esa sensación de curiosear e ir mas allá volviera a recorrer su cuerpo .

Itachi no sabe cuanto llevaba ahí , en ese arbusto escondido , observando si Sai hacia algo sospechoso pero al final no hicieron nada mas que pintar y pintar. En resumen tanto Sai como Deidara estaban en su rollo .

Medito un poco , pensando en como acercársele a Deidara.Pero por mas que lo meditaba solo se imaginaba situaciones clichés y un tanto empalagosas observando a Deidara detenidamente lo obvio era que esas cosas como que no eran muy lo suyo , además esas cosas podían darle motivos para volver a golpearlo. Suspiro y se volteo aun no conocía mucho a Deidara es mas ni siquiera sabia su apellido pero en el fondo de todo su ser algo se encendió en cuanto lo vio como si la ilusión de que podían estar juntos hasta el final fuera a hacerse realidad , y su emoción creció al ver que Deidara era de lo más "extravagante" . ¿Como es posible que te des cuenta que alguien es asi de especial ? 

Recordó que él , Itachi y que todos lo alababan por ser un genio ... menos en el amor , pero utilizando la lógica primero debía conocer mejor a Deidara y para ello necesitaba hacer las pases con Sai .

Mientras que Itachi reflexionaba sobre su vida sin amor y virginal . El rubio trataba de mantener vivo la conversación con el varón pero ... Sai a veces se ponía muy depre , tanto que el sentía ganas de huir pues lo de consolar personas no era lo suyo muchas veces cuando sus amigos le pedían consejos el solía ser sarcástico y algo prepotente sumándole a lo directo que podía ser o como le decían sus amigos "cruel" . Aun recordaba con claridad como su prima Kurotsuchi había llorado por lo directo que fue cuando le dijo que su novio era un inútil , pretensioso , cara de cu... con pocos hue... Pantalones que aun después de tenerla a ella se atrevía a buscar mas mujeres con las cuales estar .  
Le agradeció después pero eso no quito que cuando se lo dijo mas de uno se quedo callado y shock por lo honesto que fue . Sin nada de tacto.

El no era así siempre ... La mayoría de las veces si pero era por que la gente lo irritaba mucho y no lo comprendía .  
Su familia era pequeña por que sus padres habían fallecido hace tiempo al igual que los de su prima por lo que ambos quedaron en las manos de su abuelo Onoki el cual aun seguía firme como un roble llevando así una vida un tanto estricta , ese señor era el que muchas veces no lo comprendía , no quiso entenderlo ni escucharlo cuando quiso dedicarse a su arte ni tampoco cuando le iba a demostrar que podía subsistir solo.  
No, Onoki no fue capaz de doblegarse seguia con sus estrictas normas , tampoco podía buscar apoyo en Kurotsuchi ya que esta seguia a raya a su abuelo . Al final no entendía por que si no estaba haciendo nada malo su propia y pequeña familia no podia apoyarlo , actualmente vivía solo trabajo de ayudante para el mantenimiento de algunas casas y por demás sus esculturas las vendia y algunas con suerte eran exportadas al extranjero.

Por ello deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese pueblo estaba seguro que allá afuera sabrían apreciar bien su arte. Aquí por mas pasos que sentía que daba la gente se encargaba de regresarlo al mismo sitio.  
Por ello le parecía una oportunidad perfecta el que los extranjeros llegaran , así tal vez alguno tuviera una visión como la suya y así junto a sus ahorros podía comenzar allá.

Miro a Sai y sonrió tal vez Sai era su boleto de salida .

Conociéndolo un poquito mejor este le había dicho brevemente que si bien debido a su padre estaba en la carrera de administración , su pasión era el arte mas específicos la pintura siendo así que su plática se fue en torno a eso hasta llegar al punto que le intereso mucho ; la galería de arte que reconocía al talento joven dándoles una oportunidad en un día de brillar como si fueran ya unos profesionales.

Sai le comento los requisitos y el solo no cumplía uno , salir de ahí. Pero bueno si conseguía convencer a Sai de llevarlo aunque sea de ida todo estaría bien , o eso quería pensar ya que el pelinegro estaba pasando por una decepción amorosa y el no quería que Sai le dijera que estaba enamorado de el . No, el quería cumplir su sueño y ya luego vería que hacia con su vida amorosa .

—¿Dime hay enormes galerías allá?

—Pues si ... — Contesto sin ganas Sai.

—¿Y también los extranjeros van mucho a ese tipo de eventos ?

—Si , por supuesto americanos , europeos , africanos ... ¿Por que ?

—Oh nada , nada solo curiosidad . —Se aclaro la garganta —¿Te gusta mi escultura? 

Sai volteo y observo brevemente la escultura , el era mas de pintura pero no podía negar que los detalles eran impresionantes a pesar de ser solo arcilla.

—¿Eres tu?—Pregunto 

—Oh no , claro que no hmm —Lo acerco —Solo es de una de las chicas que conozco me lo pido de favor y lo hice .

—Perdón , fue por el cabello—Dijo apenado .

—Suele pasar —Dijo restándole importancia — y dime ¿El lugar de donde vinieron es ...ahmm igual?

—¿Te refieres que si es como aquí?—Pregunto ya un poco mas atento a las preguntas inusuales que el doncel le hacia .

—Si , si eso.

—Mira creo que la única diferencia es que allá como que somos mas "libertinos" no tan conservadores .

—¿Conservadores? —Pregunto haciéndose el tonto quería que Sai fuera mas especifico con ciertas cosas . 

—No es por ofender pero... Una niña traía una falda como de monja y algunas no dejaban a sus hijas mirar a los varones .

—Si eso es cierto ...no les dan libertad de hacer nada y cuando pueden hacerlo ...se exceden o se no saben manejar ciertas situaciones por que son inexpertas .— El rubio hizo aun lado su escultura — Si comprendo pero solo es esta parte del pueblo —Dijo para empezar a hacer otra escultura .

—¿Estan divididos?—Cuestiono interesado dejando a medias el paisaje .

—Geograficamente y políticamente no... Pero si como dices tu hay como una pelea interna entre la gente de "religión" y los "modernos" .

—Cada quien se refugio en su lugar según sus ideales —Aseguro .

—Si , pero los religiosos ganaron este lugar para que así extranjeros como ustedes tuvieran una buena impresión , la otra parte esta cruzando el puente "feliz" .

—¿Feliz porque ...?

—Por que alla son mas libres.

—Cuéntame mas sobre ese lugar.

Continuara.

Editado ; 05/02/2021


	3. El puente de la felicidad

Konoha había sido fundada hace aproximadamente 109 años por dos personas que pasaron de ser "amigos" ah casi enemigos .  
Hashirama Senju un hombre alegre quizo pactar todo el trató con el doncel de una familia que había llegado hace poco al lugar , y que se habían convertido en alguien poderoso todo iba de maravilla hasta que ...  
Mito Uzumaki llego .

Cautivando totalmente a Hashirama no tardaron en iniciar una relación , cosa que a Madara Uchiha no le causo nada de gracia , casi desquiciado Madara trataba de que dicha relación se esfumara pero al final tanto el como su familia se fueron dejando a ciertas personas de confianza a cargo . Hashirama lamento el hecho de que su amigo se fuera así , pero de todas formas siguió con la preparación de lo que hoy es Konoha .  
Con el paso del tiempo Konoha pese a estar algo aislada de la sociedad no le fue imposible el irse adaptando poco a poco a la modernidad del mundo , aportando la cuestión a los habitantes de irse o no adaptando siendo así que hace 20 años la pelea entre dos familias originarias de ahí dio inicio al dichoso "puente de la felicidad" los Hyuuga votaban que todo siguiera tal y como los fundadores , los Uzumaki decían que no tenia nada de malo un poco mas de diversión y diversidad . Al final las grandes influencias de ambas familias lograron dividir al Konoha.

El puente , en realidad era mas simbólico que nada por que el río estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y realmente no había nada para cruzar , solo había un pequeño anuncio con su nombre en el . Varias familias "poderosas" se dividieron y los rumores surgieron , que si del otro lado , habían drogas , prostitución , alcoholismo entre otras. Y los del otro lado que si aun seguían con los matrimonios arreglados , que aun eran muy machistas , etc.  
Y no era que los del "puente de la felicidad" no fueran de vez en cuando al otro lado pero si evitaban ir a lugares muy específicos como las tiendas que le pertenecían a los Hyuuga , algunas florerias de los Yamanaka o los campos y reservas de los Hebi y mas que nada por que las instituciones mas importantes se encontraban evidentemente de ese lado 'La escuela , el hospital , la policía , los parques , y la alcaldía ' Y ellos si que necesitaban esos servicios .  
Pero... ¿ Que tan ciertos eran esos rumores sobre "El puente de la felicidad" ?

[...]

—Y ...¿Que es lo que quieres saber sobre allá , hm? 

—Supongo que es interesante — Atino a decir .

—O sea que si eres como los hombres calenturientos que siempre vienen — Dijo Deidara que fingía estar molesto , solo quería que Sai hablar con mas claridad.

—¿Que? ¡No! Todo lo que quiero es menos eso , pero Deidara no me digas que tu no te aburres de vez en cuando , además creo que es evidente que hay algo del otro lado de la ciudad .

—Mm si eso ... Bueno te diré aquí de este lado hay algo que la gente denomina como "El escuadrón de la decencia " esta conformado por los patriarcas o matriarcas de este lado que son los Hebi , Yamanaka y el peor de todos ; los Hyuuga. Estos tipos viven como atrapados en el pasado , son muy hipócritas ellos se han encargado de tratar de manchar los más nombres posibles de la ciudad aunque el verdadero conflicto lo iniciaron los Hyuuga con los Uzumaki , ahora bien el otro lado resaltan más las familias son los Sarutobi , Haruno y los Uzumaki . Entre otras pequeñas familias que los apoyan a veces pero la más importante es que la que se mantiene neutral o sea los Senju la familia fundadora , ahora con respecto a los lugares que hay por allá . Drogas no hay , Bares si claro que hay , prostitución tampoco ... bueno si hay muchachas y donceles muy liberales pero como tal un negocio no , hm.

—Entonces que ...

—Pero si hay algo que distingue mucho ese lado , pero solo si me prometes no decir nada te cuento — Dijo Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te escucho ...y te doy mi palabra —Dijo Sai mientras sentía aun mas curiosidad.

—¿Tienes dinero suficiente ? — dijo el doncel dejando al varón con la mente en blanco.

—Espera ¿Para que exactamente?

—Lo descubrirás en la noche , te veo cerca de la alcaldía a las 6:30 — Finalizo la conversación dejando a Sai dentro del salon , que solo pude ver como el rubio tomaba su celular y llamaba a alguien perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

[..]

Kakashi mentiría si dijeran que no se la paso divagando y pensando una y otra vez lo que el ver a Iruka le había provocado , no sabia si era la desesperación o si realmente había algo que los conectaba mas y mas a fondo. No era necesario clasificarlo como amor pero si una atracción física Porque lo que podía decir de Iruka hasta el momento es que si era bastante ...ehh ¿Conservador? Osea casi todo contrario a el ...   
Durante el tiempo que estuvieron solos Iruka solo hablaba y hablaba sobre la escuela , la ciudad y la decencia de esta.

—Por eso hace 4 años en la votación seguimos acordando que la falda iba a seguir siendo tableada y hasta la rodilla , las niñas deberían seguir todo al pie de la letra por que si no , se verían en grandes problemas ...

—Eeh Iruka , este ... 

—¡Ah! Tienes razón me disculpo solo he hablado sin parar desde que llegaste , es nuestro segundo dia juntos y yo ... Perdón Hatake-san —Dijo Iruka tratando de mirarlo lo menos posible a la cara , aunque de todas maneras estaba algo avergonzado.

—No , tranquilo es normal supongo esta bien para que así a la gente le quede claro muy claro sus costumbres y las respeten — Dijo sincero , ya desde que se metio la idea de esta ciudad con mucha población femenina se veía venir que habrían muchas reglas.

—Si bueno ... De todas maneras fue muy atrevido de mi parte hablarle asi a un varón — Dijo el doncel provocando una especie de "Click" en el varón. 

Espera ...¿Que? Kakashi medito un poco lo que escucho . Oh rayos , esto será mas difícil de lo que creí . Si antes no lo habia confirmado , era mas que evidente que Iruka era a la antigua .

—Oh vamos tranquilo , puedes tutearme no me enojo. Veraz que será mejor que no llevemos así de bien — Quiso sonar amable , no queria que sonase como una orden o algo atrevido de ahora en adelante tenia que hacerle ver a Iruka (independiente de que le guste o no ) que no esta muy bien que un doncel o mujer se comportara sumiso ante cualquier varón . Cada quien era libre de hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando fuese con respeto.

—Si , pero aun así a muchas personas no les va a gustar nada pero trataré —Le respondió con un sonrisa —Por cierto , ¿Como están sus alumnos ?

—Oh , este ellos ...pues me consta que siguen vivos ... Se están asentando al lugar querían conocer mejor el lugar y bueno ya sabe , los jóvenes de hoy .

—No, me parece perfecto se que se vean interesados en la historia de este lugar ademas fue una viaje largo ¿no? , me alegra que tenga alumnos tan entusiastas ¿Quien le dio la idea de este lugar? — Iruka por alguna razón sentía que debía seguir con la conversación.

El peligris le tembló su ojito de los nervios , pero debia decir la verdad . —Un reportaraje sobre ustedes ,mostraron los alrededores y pensé que tal vez debían aplicar un poco de lo aprendido . Esos muchachos me enorgullecen —O al menos una parte de ella —Además pensé ... —Trato de divagar —Es decir eh estado solo un largo tiempo y creí que tal vez tendria suerte en un lugar así , claro sin ofender y no piense mal de mi por favor .

—Oh no tranquilo , es ... Reconfortante que lo diga de frente . No voy a negar que es un "atractivo " de la ciudad —Solo tal vez desde ahí Iruka se sintió aun mas nervioso al lado de Kakakshi .

[...]

Después de terminar lo que sea que se la paso haciendo en el salón de artes . Llego a su habitación y le llamo a Itachi , ahora ambos esperaban a Sasuke que cuando llego , los miro feo .

—Y tu que —dijo mirando a su hermano. 

—No se , tu amigo me llamo dijo que quería decirnos algo importante —Itachi ya había vivido 19 años con esa "cosa" llamada Sasuke acostumbrado ya estaba a la hostilidad. 

—Díganme ¿Quieren divertirse , caballeros?— Comenzó a hablar antes de que ambos hermanos terminaran enojados antes de tiempo.

—Haciendo ¿que ? exactamente — Itachi miro atento a Sai , no era común que este chico junto con Sasuke se salieran de su rutina de "come libros".

—Por lo que se ustedes sudan dinero , así que tengo una propuesta "al otro lado del puente" — dijo Sai que hablo como si supieran de lo que hablaba.

Sasuke que apenas había llegado , dejo sus llaves en el buró al lado de la puerta y siguió caminando por el pequeño cuarto hasta llegar a una ventana que esta enfrente de su cama que aproximadamente estaba a un metro y medio de la de Sai , Itachi al ver la reacción de su hermanito perdió el interés y se dispuso a ir pero Sai ya estaba captando todos los movimientos de ambos .  
Suspiro y se acomodo en su cama fingiendo que no le dolía la falta de interes de los Uchiha —Bueno entonces tendré que ir solo con Deidara y me dispondre de disfrutar esto solo yo .— Sabia que a Sasuke seria difícil convencerlo pero Itachi ya había expuesto su "debilidad".  
Sabiendo que había dado en el blanco comenzó a buscar su ropa y a preparar la regadera . El pelinegro mayor se quedo como en shock donde no sabia si golpear a Sai o en abrazarlo por conseguir que Deidara saliera de su entorno laboral .

— Y aun así dices que no eres mi mejor amigo en el universo —Dijo Itachi mientras salia a toda prisa de la habitación .

—De verdad que me sorprende—Dijo Sasuke que ahora ya revisaba su celular .

—¿En serio no vienes ?—le pregunto Sai antes de meterse al baño.

—No gracias , normalmente cuando salgo con Itachi o el anda de sobre protector conmigo o tengo que cuidarlo.

—Puede que te diviertas , no lo digo de manera sexual .No vamos a eso .

—No .  
El pálido chico dejo de insistir y se metió a duchar .

[…]

El rubio analizaba y repasaba una y otra vez el escenario.   
1-No tenia ni la menor idea de que hacia el chico ojeroso ahí de la otra vez .  
2- No entendía por que le sugirió a Sai ir a ese lugar considerando que aun era un extranjero.  
3.-¿¡Por que diantres el de la coleta le sonreía así ?

Osea si , se sonrojo por que bueno... por que ya tenia tiempo que alguien no lo miraba de sa forma. Pero aun no era tiempo De enamorarse ¿O si?

—Dei , que bueno que llegaste —hablo Sai tomándole una mano en forma de saludo —Espero que no moleste que haya traído a mi buen amigo Itachi .

—Oh no hmm , creo que esto es mejor cuando hay mas gente .

El dichoso puente de la felicidad estaba al lado de una tienda de abarrotes que aun estaba abierta , el dueño de este saludo a Deidara y todos siguieron tranquilamente . Sai había aprovechado el camino para contarle a Itachi lo que Deidara le había dicho , el mayor se quedo algo intrigado de que tan profunda era la historia de dicho pueblo como para que todo se ignorara por el tema de que cada vez nacen menos niños. Al recorrer el lugar Sai lo veía todo normal como en Japón o cualquier lugar del mundo la arquitectura los negocios , salvo que muchos locales aun seguían abiertos pese a ser mas de las 10:00 pm . No veía por que el pánico sobre ese lado ¿Que los conservadores , eran tan antiguos , que consideraban un crimen no irse a dormir temprano ?

—Es igual que en cualquier ciudad del mundo —Comento Itachi mirando a todos lados. 

—Si solo que con mas mujeres y donceles — dijo Sai algo incomodo de como les veían —Oye Dei ...

—Sip ustedes son como carne fresca , pero tranquilos están conmigo no se les acercaran para nada —Dicho eso el rubio se tenso al sentir que Itachi se le acerco lo suficiente como para rozar sus manos —O-oye tu es-estupido no tan cerca . Apenas y nos conocemos .

—Lo se , pero un poco de coquteo inocente no le hace daño a nadie —Sai ahora se sentía fuera de lugar —Dediara ahora que Sai me ha permitido esta oportunidad me preguntaba si me permitieras ser por el momento tu amigo.  
Deidara se sonrojo ante la pregunta — Solo no hagas nada raro. 

—Permíteme que me conozcas mejor —Hasta Sai se sorprendió de lo serio que Itachi se había puesto "Andale , de verdad le gusta".

Al llegar al lugar donde Deidara los guiaba teniendo pinta de barrio de mala muerte ; mas que nada la mala iluminación y la pinta de las personas de ahi , sin embargo también había puestos callejeros . 

—Digo no es por quererme hacer el gracioso ni nada pero ¿Las pandillas aquí son solo de mujeres o también de donceles?  
Deidara solo hizo una mueca al recordar algo relacionado con lo que Sai dijo — Algo así algunas son mixtas y otras no , pero algo que si les advierto es que no debemos provocarlas . Enserio están locas mas la que ..eghh la pandilla que esta a cargo de un hombre .— Dijo casi arrastrando las ultimas palabras.

—¿Solo una? —Preguntaron ambos chicos . 

—Si , mira aquí es raro encontrar un hombre "machista" al 100% , normalmente las madres los educan bien , pero aun asi hay por que muchas veces se creen con el poder de sobajarnos solo por que hay escases de ellos , pateticos a mis ojos . Emmh tal vez luego les cuente mas sobre esa pandilla pero por ahora no se preocupen no nos toparemos con ellos.  
El rubio se acerco a un puesto en especifico pidiendo algo de tomar , ambos pelinegros solo miraban petrificados por no saber si en algún momento los acuchillaban o asaltaban.

—Es raro — volvió a repetir Sai —Del otro lado se nos abalanzaban y aquí esta todo ... Tranquilo , bueno nos miran como pedazos de carne pero al menos no nos han pedido que nos casemos con ellos. 

—Tendría que ser al revés ¿no?

—Si , es extraño .

—Chicos! —Deidara les grito con bebida en mano ( solo pidio para el ) y ellos lo siguieron hasta un cuarto que parecía de juegos .

—¡Bien , bien! Ahora que estamos completos que inicien los juegos semanales!! —Grito una mujer de cabello rojizo .

—Dejen su dinero y veamos si logran multiplicarlo — Les hablo Deidara mientras extendía su mano libre .

—Deidara ¿cuanto debemos dejar? , bueno es mas de que se va a competir .

—De todo mi querido Sai , de todo —Dijo Deidara —Nosotros somos un equipo. 

[Con Sasuke]

—No se por que presiento que Itachi esta por cometer una tontería — Se dijo a si mismo Sasuke en la cama —Tal vez debería ir...*Bip ,bip* Ah es Naruto —Dijo sorprendido por como el rubio había conseguido su celular .

45 xxxxxxx  
Hola! Sasuke , perdón .  
Tal vez sea raro que te   
mande un mensaje asi de  
la nada , pero Karin me   
lo pase para comentarte   
unas cosas.

[ ...]

—Primero sera una carrera de obstáculos atravez de la tenue luz del callejón , después tomaremos esas cuatrimotos para avanzar hasta la salida de la ciudad las dejaremos y entraremos al bosque hasta encontrar un lago dónde uno se zambullira hasta encontrar una llave . Con el color del equipo , cuando vayamos fuera del bosque tendremos que pasar sobre los que ahora custodian la entrada ...y

—Wow , wow wow espera un momento , ¿Que clase de competencia es esa ? No es demasiado extrema para ser de noche —Dijo Sai que apenas y procesaba lo que Deidara les había dicho.

—Todo esta perfectamente calculado ,¿Puedo continuar? —Los otros dos solo asintieron nada convencidos — Nos pondrán una pequeña prueba , después tendremos que escalar ven esas rocas —Señalo unas rocas grandes que abajo tenían como una colchonetas —Subiremos y luego uno trenda que aventarse y tratar de agarrar las pelotitas que estarán aventando al azar , tocaran un timbre y dependiendo de las que hayan agarrado serán las que ocupen para lanzar a una canasta que terminara determinando quien se queda para la siguiente ronda.

—¿No es demasiado? 

—Cuando te acostumbras no , pero siempre hay factores que ayudan o nos atrasan , además cada equipo que se va descartando tiene que dejar el doble de lo que ya pusieron en total el ganador se lleva lo 10 o 15 veces lo apostado.

—Suena tentador , pero peligroso ¿Cuanto hay que dar?—Opino Itachi haciendo sus cuentas.

— 2500 de .... 

—¿¡Que?! Dei!...

—Yo estoy mas asustado por nuestros contrincantes –Dijo Itachi llamando la atención de ambos —Esas chicas de verdad ... Correrán descalzas y las musculosas de allá—Señalo a dos grupos de mujeres que parecían demasiado prepararan para un evento así.

—hmm ellas , si hay que tener cuidado , mas en la parte del lago y el salto sus golpes duelen y mucho — dijo quitándole el dinero a Sai que ahora parecía asustado.

—Tranquilo , se que podemos ganar —Les paso una bolsa —Pónganse esto sera mas cómodo .

—¡3, 2 , 1!! comiencen !!!

[Al día siguiente ] 

—¿Que rayos te paso en la cara , Sai? —Dijo Sasuke asombrado de ver al chico con un ojo morado.

—Solo diré que valió la pena , que digo la pena valió cada maldito segundo —Dijo cuando salia del cuarto.

El Uchiha de solo ver la condición de Sai , se imagino como estaría Itachi — ¿Pues a donde rayos los llevo ese tal Deidara ?

Kakashi después de su platica con Iruka , se dispuso a tomar cartas en el asunto para así conquistar a su contraparte .Fue a la biblioteca y pidió dos libros que hablaban sobre la historia y costumbres de Konoha . Leyendo comprendió un poco la postura de los "religiosos" pero ¿Que rayos era el puente de la felicidad?  
Además Iruka no había negado nada cuando insinuó que buscaba pareja.

Al llegar a la escuela se sorprendió al ver que Iruka regañaba a alguien en su oficina . Espero paciente hasta que vio a un chico rubio salir hecho una furia —¡Deja de fastidiar! 

—¡Deidara solo te pido por amor a dios , que ya no vayas al puente ! —Lo jalo —Mira como traes el brazo , se como Naruto el …

—Ahg , tal vez con tus chantajes le hayas lavado el cerebro a Naru , pero veraz como dentro de poco el sera como antes y tu ni nadie lo podrá evitar !!

El peligris solo se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos de lo que el chico le había gritado a Iruka —¿Mal momento verdad? 

—Ay , ese niño no entiende que el puente es malo lamento que haya visto eso Hatake-san — Iruka se dejo caer en su silla mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos .

—¿Y que es lo que tiene ese puente Iruka ?

El doncel tembló levemente ante la mención de ese lugar , y más con lo que Kakashi le había dicho ayer . Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones con que un hombre se interesara en el , la razón por la que Kakashi estaba ahí era por trabajo no por el ..

Continuara.

Hola !! Aquí la siguiente parte espero que les guste!.

Editado el 10/02/2021 -Luka-Chan-


	4. Miedo

Capitulo 4 "Miedo "

Iruka se había quedado paralizado ante la mención del puente de la felicidad. Mas por el hecho de Kakashi no solo se encontraba ahí por trabajo si no que veía una forma de encontrar su otra mitad .Los segundos pasaban lentos tanto que sentía como poco a poco sus colores del rostro se encendían por los pensamientos que tenía, esos que su mente puritana catalogaba como "Fantasías prohibidas" Iruka creía que pensar como el pensaba a Kakashi era muy vulgar ¡Apenas y se conocían, hace 3 días! Y él se sintió tan feliz cuando Shizune le dijo que el profesor extranjero lo quería conocer.

—Hatake-san esos lugares...no son buenos para los jóvenes —Apenas logro articular. 

—Bueno...bueno yo ya no soy un jovenzuelo Iruka ¿Tan malo es? — Kakashi no era tonto, el sabia y había deducido por el comportamiento de Iruka que probablemente ellos exageraban que del otro lado de la ciudad hubiera más libertad y creían que solo blasfemias y sacrilegios se cometían aunque sentía que hacia mal al preguntarle a Iruka precisamente , el doncel se miraba incomodo — Veraz quiero evaluar por si...eh mmm a alguno de mis alumnos se le ocurre ir allá.

El doncel levanto la mirada levemente — Es ..es un lugar donde las malas costumbres reinan Hatake-san las mujeres usaban muy poca roba , o muy diminuta . Ni hablar de los donceles que suelen imitarlas ¡Hasta ponerse ropa femenina! Hay muchos juegos de vicio solo conducen a la autodestrucción de los jóvenes .

—¿Realmente estas seguro de lo que dices? Mira no me malentiendas pero como profesor debes saber que no puedo dejar que mi religión influya sobre mis alumnos .

—¿Crees que exagero?

—Iruka sin ofender No sé cuántas veces ya dije eso. Pero a veces los religiosos suelen ser extremistas — Kakashi sabia que estaba pisando mas y mas el fondo del fango , pero ya no había marcha atrás .

—Hatake-san lamento que en su Japón todo sea "libertad y diversidad" pero aquí no es así y si usted solo quiere saber por qué le interesa encontrar pareja pues déjeme decirle que no sería correcto que usted elija a una de las mujeres de allá, usted se merece más...—Lo último lo dijo completamente sonrojado es que ¡No podía evitarlo, ese era el primer hombre atractivo que se le acercaba! Sera que únicamente la sensación de que podría ser considerado para ser su pareja le hacía nublar su juicio como león hambriento — Ahora si me disculpa necesito ir a buscar a Naruto .

Kakashi observo la silueta alejarse , suspiro de alivio al ver que no se había enojado mucho pero no se atrevió a detenerlo — Es lindo pero demasiado aferrado a su religión no sé si un mes y medio sea lo suficiente como para convencerlo hm ¿Quién es Naruto?

[…]

Sasuke se encontraba platicando con Naruto sobre trivialidades, mientras observaban a sus compañeros trabajar el chico le había mentido al doncel diciendo que él era el encargado de llenar papeles y hacer cuentas únicamente que por eso tenia mucho tiempo libre (además ya casi llegaban a la semana de estar ahi ) sin embargo pese a que el rubio y el hablaban y hablaban de cosas (nunca de ellos) ¿Que tan real era atracción entre ellos , mas allá de lo físico ? 

—¿Qué a tu hermano no le gusta pasar tiempo contigo?— Le pregunto Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No es eso, a veces me trata como si fuera estúpido pero está ahora cautivado por uno de tus colegas o bueno no sé si conozcas un doncel llamado Deidara — No quería perder el hilo de la conversación , ahora que se estaba planteando hablar de su atracción hacia el doncel y tal vez pedirle una cita .

—¿Deidara? Es rubio ¿no? — La voz de Naruto se escucho rara .

—No tengo ni la menor idea , pero hace como 3 dias se lo llevo a él y a Sai a un lugar extraño regresaron con los ojos morados y adoloridos — Dijo Sasuke un tanto divertido por cómo se veía su hermano con las marcas en los ojos , solo que no noto que Naruto se tensó y se puso serio.

—De seguro fueron al puente de la felicidad y a las apuestas, ese Dei no entiende que ir ahí es malo ¡ 'ttebayo —Dijo casi gritando que por instinto Sasuke lo miro extrañado. 

—¿Malo?— ¿Un lugar que llama el puente de la felicidad , se consideraría malo ? Sasuke sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo , después de todo cuando su hermano y Sai regresaron después de su escapada el no pregunto mas detalles .

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo para después voltearse, Sasuke le caía bien y no quería que le pasara nada malo pero no tenía por qué ordenarle o imponerle algo pero si que podia evitar que cayera en la tentacion de ir a ese lugar —Yo ..Te sugiero que no vayas nunca cosas malas suceden y me caes bien .

—Oye, ¿Estas bien?—Ya no alcanzo a decir nada porque un sujeto llamaba a Naruto. 

—Nos vemos Sasuke— Dijo para dirigirse al hombre   
.  
.  
.

Sasuke sabia como perder el tiempo por lo que comenzó a buscar a Sai normalmente de los dos Sai era el mas extrovertido y tomando en cuenta que el chico aparentemente ya había socializado con alguien algo bueno debía de haber estando con ellos al menos para entretenerse el resto del día . Vio a muchos de sus compañeros trabajar arduamente tomando notas se sintió algo mal por ellos pero el lado bueno es que ese esfuerzo iba a ser recompensado con los puntos extra que les iba a subir Kakashi . Cuando mas se acercaba al salon de artes donde de seguro estaba Sai recordó a su hermano porque lo mas obvio era que si estaba Sai , su hermano ahí estaría solo por el doncel ese y no se había equivocado el preguntar lo había llevado hacia una sala de arte donde los 3 individuos se hallaban junto a una chica que estaba curando a Sai .

—Dei — Dijo en tono de reproche la chica — Te dije que estos moretones no se iban a quitar rápido , mas en Sai mira lo pálido que es — La chica siguió poniéndole ¿maquillaje?

—Ya Ino que tú también me caes mal cuando te pones de lado puritano— Dijo Deidara jugando con la arcilla . 

—Mira como quedaron estos dos, Y tu brazo ¿Qué rayos te paso?

—Son moretones ya fui con Shizune y dice que solo tengo que ponerme un ungüento — Movió su brazo mostrando los rastros de ungüento en el .

—Dei yo estoy consciente de que ir allá es súper divertido pero —Miro a Sai e Itachi que le sonrieron — Aun no se adaptan ¿Contra quien fueron? ¿Marie y su equipo? O ¿Marcela y las "destructoras"?

—Ah cierto que se me olvidaba que le guardas rencor a Marie por lo de tu ropa —Dijo divertido haciendo que los demás se sintieran fuera de lugar — Y respondiendo tu pregunta fue contra Marcela y Jazmín.

—Oh ya veo, ósea que ellos compitieron contra los varones supongo — Ella le siguió la platica.

—Si ¡hubieras visto a Itachi es estaba geni… ! —Deidara por un momento se sonrojo al reconocer que consideraba a Itachi bueno en algo — Digo... los dos estuvieron bien.

—¿Entonces que es el dichoso puente ese? —Dijo ya por fin Sasuke entrando captando la atención de todos — Ustedes parecen bien ¿Realmente es tan malo?

—Quisiera una moneda por cada vez me preguntan eso, ¿Es tu hermano menor? —Pregunto Deidara analizando mas el físico de Sasuke.

—Si , Sasuke ¿se te ofrece algo? — Dijo Itachi acercándose a su hermano. 

—¿Ese doncel te trae loco ? —Dijo en voz baja Sasuke mientras miraba de manera reprobatoria a Deidara que le correspondió.

—Sasuke, No estoy para tus bromas ...

—Solo quiero que me respondan ¿Que es ese puente? hace rato estaba con Naruto y en cuanto te mencione a ti —Señalo a Deidara —Se puso serio y me dijo que jamás vaya y luego estos imbéciles dicen que se divirtieron ¿Qué tiene de especial esa cosa?

—Wow nunca lo había visto hablar tanto —Dijo Sai sorprendido.

Deidara solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza al recordar todo eso que ahora ponía en riesgo su amistad con Naruto, vio a los extranjeros y supo que ya no había marcha tras estos chicos ya se habían involucrado mucho, volteo a ver a Ino que también lo miraba triste y ella le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio .

—El por qué Naruto se refiere así allá, es cosa muy personal de el. Si te lo cuenta bien si no también. Yo solo te diré que si quieres puedes ir a echar un vistazo eso es todo — Dijo Deidara Saliendo de la habitación .  
Ino le sonrió — Lo siento chicos apenas están entrando en confianza.

—Deberás que ustedes siempre logran poner tenso el ambiente —Comento Sai. 

[…]

Dias después de la platica con Kakashi , Iruka iba a buscar cada vez mas seguido a Naruto a su lugar de trabajo . Los pasos que llevaban ambos donceles era cortos y lentos como si de verdad tuvieran mucho tiempo como para llegar al lugar a donde se dirigían , el menor solo miraba el suelo melancólico por lo que casi a diario debía de hacer , Iruka por su parte se sentía cada vez más preocupado por Naruto pues sentía que ya no quería ir a verlo . 

—Animo –Le dijo el mayor mientras lo abrazaba — Veraz que todo va a estar bien , mas que ya nunca vas a ir al otro lado .

—Iruka , no quiero pensar en ese lugar —Dijo cortante mientras alzaba levemente la cabeza .

—Lo se yo menos pero , me preocupa que los extranjeros se dejen llevar por lo peor de nuestra ciudad, ¿Por cierto que quieres de cenar ? —Le pregunto Iruka tratando de cambiar de tema .

—Lo que sea esta bien ...

—Naruto yo no quería mencionarlo pero te vi hablando mucho con el extranjero , demasiado juntos .  
Naruto ante la mención de Sasuke rodó sus ojos , sintiendo un enojo ante lo que el adulto le trataba de decir —Es un buen chico 

—El castaño se puso mas serio y paro la caminata —Mira se que tratas de insinuar pero ya estoy grande como para tratar con varones y el me busca a mi 'ttebayo — El rubio odiaba cuando Iruka se ponía en el plan de "no te voy a dejar salir hasta los 30"

—Aun peor el de seguro ...

—¡Cállese ! usted no sabe nada con respecto a esos temas , déjeme en paz ! No eres mi padre como para sermonearme —Grito Naruto para después correr en dirección contraria. 

Iruka solo suspiro y siguió con su camino.

Como era de esperarse en un hospital el ambiente era neutro ; por una parte estaba la buena vibra de enfermeras con sus pacientes , los que ya estaban por irse , a los que su tratamiento les había salido bien y a los que les habían dado esperanza de vida . Luego estaba el ambiente lúgubre de los familiares angustiados , llorando por sus enfermos , el internamente solo rezaba que a todos les fuera bien , así que como era costumbre saludo a la enfermera (la cual sabia de sobra a que venia) solo le pidió su firma y lo dejo pasar . Al llegar a la habitación paso sin siquiera tocar sentándose al lado de la cama .

—Minato , Naruto esta creciendo tan rápido que casi ni me percató de que se le llena la cabeza . Sabe , hace poco llegaron unos extranjeros , creo que uno se siente atraído por Naruto le ruego a dios que ese tipo no quiera aprovecharse de tu hijo que al final el pagara las consecuencias de estar con alguien malo — El doncel sabia de sobra que el hombre que estaba ahí no le contestaría pero esperaba que escuchara — De verdad te pido que despiertes , tu hijo te necesita Kushina ya no esta y solo le quedas tu y yo ...apenas y puedo con mi alma .

Además creo que en el fondo me detesta un poco .

[…]

El clima en Konoha era muy cálido durante gran parte del año , en invierno era cuando sus habitantes tomaban precauciones necesarias ante los inesperados cambios de clima , desde ligeras tormentas de nieve hasta temperaturas tan bajas que debían de cortar leña casi a diario . Esos días estaban siendo muy calurosos con un deje de humedad donde los mas ancianos decian que probablemente llovería después . Los extranjeros observaban con gran admiración como el sol se reflejaba en las grandes rocas que parecían rostros humanos a muchos les gustaba el bonito ambiente ignorando que 4 de sus miembros se estaban metiendo en un gran lio , por lo que siguieron con sus deberes .

—¿Han visto últimamente a Itachi? —pregunto distraídamente Konan.

—No —Le respondieron los demás siguiendo con lo suyo.

—De seguro anda cuidando a su hermano menor —Le dijo Kisame —No te preocupes por el Konan.

—No es que me importe mucho , pero me debe 5000 yenes — Comento la chica pensando en lo que se compraría con aquel dinero.

—¿Oigan y Sai y Sasuke-kun? 

—Sasuke tal vez este escondido o con su hermano mayor , Sai bueno ... No se pero esta bien de seguro Tenten.

—Kiba tiene razón Tenten no te preocupes —Le respondió serio Shino haciendo mas notas.

—No es que me importe mucho pero no quiero pensar que andan metiéndonos en problemas — Dijo la chica que sentía que siempre tenia mala suerte con sus compañeros de equipo .

—Cierto , mas que nada Sai —Dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

Naruto había optado después de haberle gritado a Iruka que se debía de quedar con un amigo por lo que sabia que Lee era una buena opción , cuando llego a su casa el chico con mucho entusiasmo no dudo en decirle que si , conversaron un rato y cenaron . Lee era muy buen amigo por lo que le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara con el podía contar.  
Desde hace 4 años , Naruto odiaba que la gente le dijera eso no es que odiara las buenas intenciones -que muchas veces resultaban ser hipócritas - si no que le recordaban una y otra vez por que la gente lo miraba con lastima y lo trataban como si de cristal frágil se tratase , recordaba una y otra vez cuando le dijeron que sus padres se habían lastimado en la competencia del otro lado .

El no lo presencio por que era de noche y sus padres le habían dicho que iban a ir a animar a unos amigos pero en una de las dinámicas "aparentemente" un participante por accidente provoco un corto en uno de los postes de luz que en la calle se encuentran . Dicho poste se hallaba cerca de sus padres .

Kushina murió al instante y Minato debido al golpe quedo en coma , Naruto quedo al cuidado de Iruka durante esos cuatros años el doncel mas joven solía ignorar siempre con respeto a los religiosos pero extrañamente desde esa ocasión sentía que cada palabra que decían sobre el otro lado era cierta .

Sobre que las buenas costumbres debían permanecer.

Tal vez en un principio pensó que era una exageración pero conforme pasaba el tiempo solo veía factores de riesgo , comportamientos inapropiados que podían traer problemas .

El no había dejado de vestirse y ser como era antes , solo que era un poco solo un poco mas precavido.

Ahora después de haberle agradecido a Lee su hospitalidad y desayunar juntos se dirigió a su casa pues sabia de sobra que a esa hora Iruka ya debía estar en la escuela . Y si , cuando llego no había señales de Iruka , por lo que se baño y cambio y fue directo con los extranjeros...

Solo tal vez Iruka estaba equivocado en el algo . Sasuke era un buen chico y le agradaba mucho...   
Pero era demasiado popular , nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente de ver como la mujeres y donceles se le insinuaba a alguien . Y es que de verdad Sasuke se le hacia alguien interesante , no solo por el hecho de venir de afuera si no que era divertido hablar con el más que nada como solía llevarle la contraria con las cosas triviales como la comida y sus gustos personales .

—Naru—Le llamo una voz a sus espaldas. 

—Deidara —Le respondió lo mas cortez que pudo.

—¿Podemos hablar ? —Le preguntó el joven rubio mientras se le acercaba. 

—No tenemos de que hablar —Le dijo tratando de sonar confundido .

— Yo quiero hablar contigo — Deidara sentía las ansias en su cuerpo , de manera impulsiva se le acerco a Naruto en cuento le vio , no podia sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del hermano de Itachi .

—Es importante para ti , supongo , insistes mucho — Naruto solo se planto frente a Deidara con el cuerpo entero tenso.

—Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos .

—Lo somos—Dijo Naruto tratando de sonar tranquilo. 

—Desde lo de tus padres siento que me tratas como una peste— Comenzó a decirle Deidara , había mucho que decirse.

—Deidara las cosas que haces son imprudentes , mira como quedaron los amigos de Sasuke y tu —Señalo su brazo — ¡Que rayos piensas , crees que siempre tendrás las suerte de salir de cosas así o que !

—Yo siempre se lo que hago . Tu me conoces , sabes cual era mi ritmo de vida . 

—Eso no es vida. —Protesto Naruto .

—Vivir con miedo tampoco es vida , y eso es lo que has estado haciendo tu ¿ Si te diste cuenta cuanto cambiaste?

Continuará.

Editado el 10/02/2021 -Luka-Chan-


	5. "Tomando Forma"

Capítulo 5

El ambiente estaba claramente tenso por donde lo vieras , mas de una persona observaba como Deidara y Naruto" peleaban" pues sabían de sobra que tipo de relación llevaban después la muerte de la madre Naruto . Deidara era el amigo (Que a la vista de todos) que le valía lo que pasará con sus amigos mientras el se divertiera , por eso después de que pasara todo eso la gente creía firmemente que ese lugar debía desaparecer .

Los Uzumaki no habían dicho algo al respecto y eso era un punto a favor de los de la liga decencia, mas sumándole a la triste muerte de una miembro del clan , Naruto por su parte había recibido visitas de su tía (madre de Karin) que le insistía en que se fuera a vivir con ella -Que era soltera- y aun las seguía recibiendo todas con las mismas intenciones y esa era volverlo a integrar a la familia Uzumaki , la que era la matriarca actual de los pelirrojos era un tía lejana de su madre ; Aneko ella solo se presento al funeral a decir unas simples palabras haciendo que la furia en Naruto creciera , después del incidente el único que lo busco para ayudarlo fue Iruka , por eso le debia tanto a su sensei de la primaria , los Hebi solo se acercaron cuando vieron que Karin quedo embarazada y el al ser un poco mas joven que ella querían "orientarlo" y "sugerirle" buenas opciones de su clan para maridos debido a que Jugo era de ese clan .

Todos sus amigos no lo comprendieron , nunca se pusieron en su lugar o dijeron alguna palabra correcta , con el tiempo se alejaron y el quedo como el "doncel huérfano" .

—¿Y tu que sabes sobre el miedo ? — Siguió con la discusión Naruto sintiéndose fuera de sus cabales.

—Mucho mas de lo que crees —Le contestó Deidara para tomarlo de los hombros .

—Entonces ¡Compréndeme! 

[…]

Sai estaba relativamente "tranquilo" , su mente hasta ahora no lo había atormentado con el recuerdo de Gaara , aunque ya sabia que el no debía de hacer nada para obtener sus puntos extras salio a caminar un rato observando todo lo que podía de Konoha pero la gente se le quedaba viendo raro por su ojo . "JAJA " río internamente mientras recordaba como el hermano de una de las chicas lo golpeo por agarrar un pelota y como Itachi termino pelando con una de las lideres y su amigo por lo que pensándolo bien Deidara era muy agradable y se encargaba de darle apoyo tal vez si las cosas seguian así serian muy buenos amigos .  
Pero cambiando de tema se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio una serie de locales (4 aproximadamente) que tenían Flores como su principal venta en ellas se encontaban una joven citas rubias atendiendo .

—¿Se te perdió algo?—dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas.

—¿Que ? —Dijo desconcertado pero se relajó al oírla reír —Ino. 

—Asi que los hermanos y Deidara te dejaron solo — Dijo mientras se le acercaba mas .

—Algo así ...— De echo el les había pedido espacio a los hermanos y Deidara se había por cuenta propia.

—¿Sigues enserio tan deprimido? — Pregunto ella mientras le hacia un gesto para que ambos continuaran caminando juntos.

—Es complicado —El quiso desviar el tema— Así que esto de tu familia— Dijo al observar mas de cerca los locales con flores de todo tipo. 

—Oh si , le encanta a mi familia y yo —Se señalo y le enseñó el ramo que había hecho —Amo mi legado familiar .

—¿En que momento tu ?—Preguntó extrañado al ver al ramo que salio de la nada.

—Sai , aunque tu me veas así toda hermosa yo igual trabajo , ayudo un poco en el área que estas y cumplo con pedidos muy específicos de ramos —Volvió a enseñarle —Como este es para mi amiga Sakura , le encatan las Cosmos .

—Ya veo , pues que bien que te guste lo que haces.

—Gracias a ti por apreciar , ¿Quieres esperarme unos minutos? Le dejo esto a mi prima y nos vamos a tomar un café —Sai solo asintió y la chica corrió a uno de los locales. 

"Es tranquilizador estar con ella , extrañamente"

Ino después salio del local con un bolso color morado algo pequeño .

—Vamos —Le dijo mientras se adelantaba , al parecer el le tenia que seguir el paso a ella.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a un local algo elegante y Sai se inquieto un poco , Ino iba muy tranquila cuando llegaron y hablaron un empleado el cual les sonrió y señalo una mesas que quedaban afuera como en un espacio pequeño.

—Ino..

—Oh no te preocupes por el dinero es muy accesible , solo que a los dueños les gusta a patentar , son muy arrogantes si me preguntas — Le comento despreocupada mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y lo guiaba a una mesa.

Fue ahí cuando Sai comenzó a procesar un poco de información que Deidara le había dado —Las familias mas importantes son la tuya , los Hebi y los Hyuuga sino me equivoco —Solto algo serio , la chica solo bajo un poco la cabeza .

—Si, bueno no es algo de lo que sienta completamente orgullosa .

—¿Por que ?— A este paso Sai comenzaba a creer que realmente había cosas mas profundas en la pintoresca ciudad.

Ino solo volteo a los lados para ver si no había nadie "chimoso" al rededor aparte del chico que servía los cafés lo bueno era la distancia que tenían . —Creo que con Deidara ya conoces los dos lados de la ciudad —Suspiro—Mi familia forma parte de la liga de la "Decencia" desde hace décadas muy conservadores etc . Mi padre es descendiente directo de la cabecilla y pues ya te imaginaras el cliché que soy yo ...

—Se me ocurren muchos , se nota que eres muy diferente—Dijo en un tono un poco mas amable con el afán de hacerla sonreír , lo cual logro — Pero dime tu , cómo crees que te ven los demás .

—Como la chica hermosa de padres conservadores que en realidad es muy alocada , Jajaj ¿ lo vez ? Anhelo lo que mi padre no me permite hacer —Dijo para hacer un ademán llamando a un mesero , cuando este llego ambos ordenaron , fue rápido así que en cuento se fue ella volvió a hablar — O lo que el cree que nunca he hecho.

—Pues estas conmigo aquí ...Oh cierto . Los hombres ... Espera — Ella la sonrió — ¿Has ido al otro lado?

—Y no solo eso , no es que me encante venir aquí pero por ser de la "Liga" y próxima matriarca debo mantener el respeto —

Señalo discretamente al chico de los cafés —Es un chismoso de los Hyuga el le dirá todo lo que hagamos a la liga , vigilan que yo sea una dama y tu "seas digno" A los de la liga solo nos permiten ir a lugares específicos para así vigilar los movimientos de cada miembro que puedan . Y con respecto a lo del otro lado si , fui un tiempo haciéndome pasar por Deidara — Sai abrió la boca sorprendido — Pero … nuestro tono de rubio es diferente y el tiene cicatrices y el tono de voz mas varonil . En cualquier momento nos iban a descubrir.

—Suena muy descabellado por ambas cosas.

— Si fueron días divertidos . Y lo otro pues … si actuamos como si fuéramos la gran cosa. 

[…]

Cuando Iruka pensaba en la decencia. Su mente recordaba todo lo que en el orfanato le dijeron y enseñaron .

Desde mantener la mayor parte de la piel cubierta. Los atuendos adecuados , frases con porte y elegancia , actitudes al comer y sobre todo de que temas hablar frente a un varón. Siempre sobre el nunca sobre ti. 

O al menos eso decía la maestra que lo cuido arduamente hasta que se pudo independizar. Cuando el se hizo cargo de Naruto no dudo dos veces en cuidarlo debido a que conocía a Minato , que era como un hermano para el y bueno aunque Kushina fuera el tipo de mujer con la que el no se juntaría no le iba a negar a nadie que era una excelente persona , por demás decir que también una gran madre . 

Naruto durante su niñez fue feliz , siempre reía ,jugaba, hacia travesuras donde muchas veces salia librado debido al lado blando de Minato . El vio crecer al niño y le dolió enormemente lo que le paso a tan bonita familia . Ya que a pesar de que el no dudo en cuidar al rubio le constaba que no era feliz con el pero si de esa manera el lograba mantenerlo a salvo hasta que Minato despertara pues entonces que Naruto lo detestara . 

—Oh , Kamisama , por favor manten la integridad de Naruto lo más a salvo que puedas.  
Pues controlar a un doncel de 22 años . No era cosa fácil , el tenía 33 pero aun así la crianza fue tan distinta que apenas y había logrado cambiar un poco de Naruto . 

—Pero ese muchacho , Ahgg , personas como el solo alborotando hormonas por doquier , de seguro no se tomaba nada en serio.

Si , ese muchacho parecía todo lo que una chica reservada quería en su vida . "Un chico malo" rompe reglas. 

—hmm , espero que no te refieras a mi —Dijeron detrás de el. 

El castaño se sobresaltó y se sonrojo visiblemente al verse descubierto hablando y renegando en voz alta , y su sonrojo aumento aun mas a ver lo bien que se veía Kakashi vestido "casual" . Aun con la bufanda que cubría su rostro ...

Su rostro 

¿Por que lo ocultara?

—No tiene por que espantarme de esa manera Hatake-san .

—Oh Iruka , no fue esa la intención pero como dice un viejo dicho "Así haz de tener la conciencia" y el dije que no hacían falta tantas formalidades.

—Si , bueno cambiando de tema , ¿que lo trae por aquí ?

—Le vengo a entregar mi reporte sobre los trabajos realizados de mis alumnos —Dijo para darle un folder.

—Ya veo luego lo leeré ¿Algo mas?—Dijo para ponerse nervioso al ver la mirada y como atraves de la bufanda se podían ver sus labios formar una sonrisa "¿Que pretendes Hatake-san?"

—Dime , ¿No dirás nada ante mi comentario ?.

—No es de su incumbencia lo que yo hablaba hace un rato —respondió aun nervioso "Hormonas , se suponen que estaban dormidas desde hace mas de 10 años "

—Mucho de ti me interesa —Kakashi se alejo un poco .

A Iruka casi le da un infarto , su cara se puso roja y comenzó a cuestionarse un montón de cosas .  
"El debería de estar hablando sobre el , no querer saber de mi , o solo es una estrategia" 

—Yo deberia, es decir ...usted debería ...Hatake -san no es propio —Su rostro aun seguía rojo "Y aun así no quieres que piense cosas raras de ti" Se regaño mentalmente .

Desee la perspectiva de Kakashi por mas que la postura firme y puritana de Iruka se hiciera presente , el peliplata solo sentía mas curiosidad de que tanto podría esta postura traerle problemas a Iruka , bueno problemas personales. Pues tristemente se había dado cuenta de como esa parte de la ciudad era manipulada a través de la palabra de la religión y la antigua ley.  
Sus alumnos le habían dado algunas quejas de como algunas señoras y uno que otro señor les reñían sobre sus "modales y ropa". Y sobre todo uno de ellos , mas específicamente Shikamaru y su equipo dijo que se encontraron con un inconveniente muy particular pues después de proponer una formula efectiva para hacer crecer el mercado de hiervas y una que otra fruta que era originaria de ahí ; dijo que un hombre de aspecto pálido y uno con ojos color perla se le acercaron con segun intenciones de negociar pero Shikamaru de inmediato noto las indirectas que le lanzaron haciendo énfasis en como deberían y quienes serian los mas beneficiados , su alumno le explico que ellos apenas eran estudiantes y que esto solo era un pequeño proyecto ahora él recalcando que el permiso ya estaba dado , que el beneficios seria en general para el crecimiento económico de la ciudad .   
Después de un intercambio de palabras y una mirada al hombre al que le ofrecían hacer crecer su negocio , lo que tenia preparado no funciono pues el hombre simplemente se negó y les dijo que se fueran.

Al final si habían logrado que otra persona del otro lado de la ciudad aceptara. Pero siguiendo esa observación que le hizo saber su alumno le comento a la "Hokage" la cual le procedió a explicar casi todo , desde Madara Uchiha y su tatarabuelo Hashirama , hasta la liga de la descencia , como se dividió la ciudad y un incidente en particular que hizo que los de la liga consiguieran -por decirlo asi- un punto a su favor . 

Tsunade también le dijo que no se preocupara pues si esos tipos se atrevían a hacerle algo a ellos la pagarían muy caro . Desde el accidente de Uzumaki Kushina y su esposo en coma , querían tomar gran partido para así extenderse por mas territorio de Konoha , Tsunade no tendría problema si sus métodos fueran menos ortodoxos sin mencionar que los mas beneficiados serian : Orochimaru Hebi y Hiashi Hyuuga . Dejaban un poco de lado a Inoichi Yamanaka por que según ellos se estaba haciendo "blando" , y ella sabia la clase de hienas que era así que dejaría caer todo el peso de la ley si alguno de los extranjeros salían heridos. El solo hizo unas cuantas preguntas más , sorprendido por lo que Tsunade le había contado .

¿Por que la gente seguía ciegamente a esos tipos?

¿Y que paso con el legado de los Uchihas en Konoha ?

—Sabes Iruka , en definitiva me gustaría conocerte mejor — Le dijo Kakashi para dar la vuelta al escritorio , solo para tomar sus manos —Eres muy ... Eeh pues … tu , pero en definitiva me caes bien — El tono de Kakashi aun así era inseguro pues aunque en Konoha había donceles mas "alegres" o mas bien mas accesibles pero Iruka tenia algo que siempre lo hacia regresar a el y quería averiguar si todo era una mera coincidencia o si de verdad era el correcto.

— Podemos tratar de conocernos mas como personas que como docentes , pero aun así en esta oficina hacer nuestro trabajo ¿Que dice ? Además tanto usted como yo estamos libres —Kakashi creía que estaba eligiendo las palabras correctas , después de todo también sus sentimiento estaban implicados .

—¡Claro que n..! —Iruka quería negarse , por miedo , miedo a que ese extranjero cuando se fuera el solo quedara como "un amor de verano" , pero por primera vez quería intentar tener un novio , alguien que estuviera junto a el y que sin importar su situación , lo tratara de hacer feliz .

¡Por dios , tan inexperto era que ni siquiera sabia lo básico de los novios! 

"Iruka solo serán citas , tranquilo el amor debe construirse " 

Mientras Iruka se debatía mentalmente sobre como aceptar , Kakashi lo mira con una expresión de risa contenida . Un calorsito se puso en su pecho .

"Creo que sera tranquilo pero interesante"

[…]

Naruto , no seas tonto, por mas que quiera tal vez no puedo comparar tu dolor ni tu perdida , apenas y recuerdo a mis padres , Onoki ni me dirige la palabra estoy solo desde hace mucho mas tiempo que tu — Deidara poco a poco empezaba a perder la paciencia — Los tenia a ustedes y no quiero fallarles , a mis amigos .

Naruto se quedo mudo —Tu no...

—Solo quiero que tú vuelvas , no este Naruto miedoso , el chico feliz con el que la mayoría paso su infancia el que nunca abandono a nadie hm , pero alejo a todos .

—No es fácil ... —Dijo aun meditando lo que le había dicho su amigo — No lo se , ya no se Deidara todo sigue pasando tan rápido "ttebayo. 

Tal vez había generado ansiedad , o solo estaba muy asustado todo el tiempo . No lo sabia , no quiso ir a un pisocologo solo quería refugiarse en los brazos de su madre y escuchar a su padre tranquilizarlos a ambos , volver a casa y pelear sobre si su equipo de fútbol había perdió o ganado al contrario , si su madre cocino un rico ramen o si a Minato lo habían promovido en el trabajo .

Escuchar una voz al entrar , una al salir de casa ; un respuesta ante cualquier pregunta tonta sobre la vida , si alguien la había hecho enojar o no , si sus problemas tenían solución o no . Ahora que no estaban sus padres tenia mas preguntas , mas ganas de estar ahí , ahora ya no sabia si quería hacer su vida lejos de ellos .

Aun costaba creer que su madre ya no estaba , aunque aveces al caminar inconscientemente a su casa pensara en preguntarle como le había ido. 

Sentía el dolor carcomer su pecho hasta hacerle llorar y desbocar su corazón . Oprimirlo hasta que su mente gritara que cesara el dolor y convencerse que su familia no había desaparecido.

[…]

—¿Enserio no te agrada ni un poco ? —Volvió Itachi a preguntarle a Sasuke. 

—No seas chillón y supéralo — Sasuke ya sentía lo molesto que seria su hermano en una relacion.

—Pero es genial y si , esta algo loco . Pero es buena persona .

—Claro suena "súper genial" — Ironizo Sasuke mientras la caminata que hacían se vio interrumpida al ver una escena que los desconcertó a ambos .

—¿Sai esta en una cita? —Casi grito Itachi , fijando su vista el rubia que reí feliz al ver como Sai dibujaba en su libreta personal -un pequeña y roja que siempre guardaba en el interior de su ropa- 

—Hmm —Dijo solamente al recuperarse de la impresión —Pues que aproveche .

A Sasuke solo le interesaba por el momento Naruto de todas las féminas y donceles .  
Y su relación con el puente de la felicidad. 

—Itachi , ¿que tan malo es el puente ? —Pregunto Sasuke al retomar su camino junto a su hermano .

—Es divertido si sabes lo que haces — Contesto en tono feliz , al menos en su primera vez ahi las cosas de alguna u otra manera les habían resultado a los tres.

—Dijiste que te peleaste con un tipo. — Le recordó Sasuke

—Pero por una causa deportiva — Dijo y luego se puso serio —El chico te dirá si quiere , no le hagas de detective , quieras o no se puede tratar de una cosa muy delicada y tu no tienes el mas mínimo derecho sobre el doncel — Después de un rato Itachi supuso que el interés por "Naruto" era genuino en su hermano pero después de las reacciones de Deidara e Ino sabia que ambos no debían de meterse mas — Además conociéndote la vas a regar — Concluyo al saber el poco tacto de su hermano.  
Sasuke solo bufo molesto —Casi estoy seguro que no me querrá decir nada , pero ...

—Es impresionante que te preocupe mucho a una semana de conocerlo .

—Lo que he convivido con el me dice que es alguien muy despistado y creo que no tiene amigos .

—Es raro generar en ti empatia — Itachi solo veía atentamente las facciones en el rostro de Sasuke —Solo ten tacto con tus palabras.

Hey ¿Recuerdan que estos personajes no venían solos ?

Si bueno , ahora que cada varón lidiaba con los secretos de Konoha y sus respectivos intereses , muy aislados de ellos se encontraban aquellos alumnos a los que Kakashi arrastro a esta aventura trabajando en cada uno de sus proyectos . Todos notaban la ausencia de los Uchiha y de Sai pero le atribuían a que tal vez el sensei los tenia de cerca para evitarse problemas con las hormonas alborotadas que tenían muchas en la ciudad .  
El equipo de Itachi , es decir los amigos que el ojeroso joven habían arrastrado se encontraban un tanto aburridos pues no era necesario que hicieran el trabajo , prácticamente sólo habían acompañado a Itachi por su código de lealtad que tenia entre ellos .

—Saben he estado pensando —Comenzo casual el chico tiburón — Creo que habrá una mejor forma de pasar el tiempo en una ciudad así — Utilizo un tono sugerente.

—Yo soy mujer , y me gustan los hombres —Dijo Konan tratando de evitar que Kisame sugiriera algo pervertido .

—No es eso tonta —dijo divertido —¿Que crees tu , que desean mas aqui en este pueblo?

Konan rodó los ojos al saber a que se refería Kisame , mientras un Nagato se quedaba pensativo siendo el pelinaranja el mas perdido de todos .—¿Osea como ? —pregunto confundido Yahiko. 

—Kisame se refiere a que de alguna manera en este pueblo les hace falta "acción" — Dijo Konan mientras miraba a Kisame de manera desaprobatoria.

—Ah —Suspiro aliviado Nagato —Pensé que quería sacarlos de su pueblo ilegalmente .

—Aveces eres muy raro Nagato —Comenzo Kisame a hablar a la vez que bajaba su tono de voz y le pedía a todos que se acercaran mas — ¿No creen que seria una buena inversión, un club de Striptease? 

Entonces Yahiko capto la idea — ¿Quieres hacer un club de mujeres y donceles , para los escasos varones que hay? 

—Al contrario , piensenlo hay muchas señoritas y señoritos que quieren un buen "taco de ojo"* , y muy poco hombres disponibles . Eso si nada de prostitución no quiero meterme en problemas legales .

—Es como la prostitución … —Murmuro Nagato.

—Es ver y no tocar , pero aun así pagar —Corrigió Kisame. 

Los tres chicos se miraron indecisos mientras su amigo estaba en una pose de triunfo por su gran idea .   
La peliazul comenzó a hablar nuevamente esta vez casi dispuesta a irse —Yo digo que no , además como que aquí son muy conservadoras la gente , y sobre todo ¿Que hombre en su sano juicio va a querer trabajar bailandole a si a las féminas? 

—En primera Según he oído y creo que puedo comprobar que el pueblo esta dividido en 2 partes justo a ahora estamos en la conservadora del otro lado es la " divertida" . En segunda Tu tranquila con eso , yo se que abra algún individuo que quiera ganarse la vida de esa manera .

—Ok , ok , y ¿Donde esta tu local ? O que vas tener a tu empleados ahí moviendo el culo en un callejón y además si no quieres meterte en un problema legal tienes que tener la aprobación de la alcaldesa —Konan mantenía firme su postura ante su amigo — Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel por mensa.

El resto de los varones presentes mantenian su opinión al margen al ver como pelaban el varón y la chica , ellos normalmente estarían del lado de Konan pues desde hace mucho se habían prometido protegerla siempre de todo , pero viéndolo de esa manera sonaba tentador administrar un lugar donde las ganancias vendrían de montón en montón y mejor si todo era legal.

—Y podríamos incluir apuesta o torneos de juegos de azar , aquí según Itachi-san ya hacen como una carreras extrema de obstáculos pero dijo no haber visto ningún local para apostar — Siguió argumentando Kisame al ver que solo faltaba un poco para convencer a Konan.

—¿Y la comadreja que tiene que ver en esto? . 

—El ya ha estado en el otro lado y dice que la gente si cuenta con mucho dinero para divertirse .

—Ok , acepto —dijo Konan — Pero necesitamos trabajar lo mas pronto posible para establecerlo antes de irnos , rápido —Comenzo a chasquear apurando a los chicos — Tu, señalo a Nagato Ve haciendo los contratos , reglas y condiciones ; Yahiko tu le harás de nuestro contador , y por ultimo Kisame trae a la comadreja y pónganse a buscar lugar y socios ¡Ya!

Al finalizar de hablar todos se movieron rápidamente a sus tareas asignadas .

—Nagato , ¿Por que crees que haya cedido? — Pregunto Yahiko.

—Por que le gano su lado ambicioso y pervertido —respondió con aburrimiento ."Solo espero no terminar en la cárcel"  
Mientras tanto en algún lado de la ciudad. 

—Sabes Kakuzu , creo que hoy va a ser un gran día —Dijo un doncel de cabellera platinada. 

— Quieres dejar de decir cosas que no me importan. —Le respondió se acompañante .

—Jajaja , No se pero presiento que Akatsuki va a renacer .

Continuará.

editado el 10/02/2021 .


	6. "¿Que es un Akatsuki?" p.1

Capítulo 6 "¿Que es un Akatsuki?" P1

Itachi Uchiha , para el entorno social de Sasuke era conocido por ser el hermano sobre protector en muchos aspectos con el pequeño Uchiha . Por ello no había dudado ni un segundo cuando Sasuke tubo que ir a un extraño curso extra en un pueblito en una parte de Asia , los demás acompañantes de Itachi eran viejos amigos de este al primero por casualidad había conocido a Kisame en la primaría cuando llego en 3 grado , congeniaron y listo . ¡Mejores amigos ! 

Después en secundaria llegaron el trio de "hermanos" y se unieron a ellos . Una serie de sucesos los orillaron a ser mas unidos , siendo un poco mas específicos tenían que ver con el pasado de Nagato debido a que era extranjero que de pronto vio su vida normal amenzada por alguien muy peligroso tanto que su tio Óbito tuvo que intervenir mezclándose con ellos bajo un "alias" llamado "Tobi" llegando asi ha estar involucrados en una serie de situaciones para así atrapar al que quería hacerle daño a Nagato solo por su legado sanguíneo . Era algo así como un caso de racismo en Japón muy raro . En términos simples tuvieron que infiltrarse en una pandilla , en especifico la pandilla contraria al tipo que quería hacerle daño a Nagato , pues la policía hacia un caso totalmente omiso a las declaratorias del pelirrojo , asi que en un momento de desesperación le ofrecieron un trato al dicho líder de esa pandilla que lo ayudaría a deshacerse de su nemesis , provocando así que también tuvieran que pagar un precio alto .Tuvieron que hacer muchas cosas "malas" desde peleas callejeras hasta robos a tiendas de abarrotes ; electrodomésticos o ajustes de cuentas y otras cosas ; donde la gente no era tonta y notaba lo que el afamado heredero de los Uchiha hacia a escondidas de sus padres.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco después de haber atrapado al tipo y ellos solo tuvieron que cumplir una pequeña condena en el tutelar , continuando así su amistad y mas seriamente la lealtad que se tenían entre todos por no haber abandonado ni desertado cuando se tratan de cuidar a alguien , tal vez por eso pero la gente no los bajaba de vándalos , siendo que cuando Nagato o Konan trataron de conseguir empleo se los negaron rotundamente , Yahiko la tubo peor por su tatuajes y piercing que se hizo a petición del líder , el Uchiha tubo que tener la intervención de su padre que hacia todo lo posible por borrar el pasado de su hijo mayor -Sabiendo que pese a todo fueron por una buena causa - ya que lo rumores que corrian sobre esos 5 seguían sin ser buenos . Los Uchihas le escondieron la verdad a Sasuke que idolatraba a su hermano.

Pese a que todos querían ser "adolescentes " normales ya no pudieron al menos no del todo por que la gente no bajaba la guardia con ellos cerca.

[…]

Sasuke observaba como Kisame hablaba con Itachi casi cuchicheando lo que significa que sin dudas están o pasando algo u ellos mismos estaban planeando algo .Primero Kisame comenzó con su semblante de siempre -El que parecía sostener siempre un sonrisa - luego comenzó hacer ademanes , Itachi solo lo miraba con seriedad . Y luego se dirigían hacia el .

—Sasuke , vamos te dejó en el hotel necesito hablar con Kisame algunas cosas — Le dijo su hermano con el mismo tono suave y amable de siempre.

—Si sabes que ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones ¿No? —Dijo mirándolo con seriedad , ¿Que creía Itachi ? ¿Que no iba a notar algo raro ? ¡Kisame prácticamente llego corriendo de quien sabe donde solo para interceptar a Itachi!

—Son cosas de nosotros , supongo —Dijo Kisame tratando de convencer a Sasuke —Ya sabes del equipo ...

—hmp , da igual por que ...—Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrio algo — Al cabo que ni quería ir .

Itachi lo dejo en el hotel y siguió con su camino . 

—¿Y por que la repentina decisión ? — Comenzó con la platica tras dejar a Sasuke , tomaron un camino yendo directo al puente de la felicidad .

—No se , Kakashi no asigno un trabajo -pese a que ni somos de su clase - y bueno los mocosos deben de hacer su trabajo solos , nosotros solo te acompañamos a ti por "placer " Itachi-san , además dime es o no un negocio rentable —Le contestó haciendo un movimiento extraño con la cejas .

—Kisame no quiero ir a la cárcel , pero aun así creo que tienes algo de razón.

—¿Dime tu que percepción tienes del otro lado?— Pregunto animo al ver que el Uchiha se veía interesado .

—Pues ya te dije que Deidara solo nos llevo una vez así que ...

—Creo que podemos hacerlo realidad ... Mira yo creo que con unos 5 o 10 por día.

— Y la cuestión aquí es ¿Por que esa clase de negocio? 

—Sabes , Konan es una pervertida , supongo ella tomo el mando de todo , después dijo que buscáramos interesados y socios locales .

—Te diría que Deidara nos ayudaría pero no se con que cara le diré que abriré un club de Stripteases , según yo quería ir enserio.  
Kisame solo río internamente al ver como Itachi comenzaba a actuar tras su "semi enamoramiento" del rubio doncel —El amor hace maravillas aparentemente , pero no se supone ¿Que no hay secretos ? Hay cosas que ...

El azabache lo miro serio recordando por que ellos eran un grupo —Ni siquiera Sasuke lo sabe .

—Bueno no es como si hubieses cometido un pecado mortal ¿entonces que harás cuando se enteren , por otras personas ?

—¿Que otras personas ? , Kisame – Respondió frenando su caminata.

Kisame lo imito — La gente chismosa de Japón , la que tu padre no puede hacer nada por cerrarle la boca , tu mas que nadie sabe lo que los malos entendidos provocan . Cambiemos de tema ¿Por donde iremos? —Dijo viendo que el azabache miraba en todas direcciones .

Itachi solo suspiro después de todo no esperaba que Kisame sacara el tema solo por si —Pues bien dicen que el que sabe leer no se pierde ...así que por allí —Dijo señalando la calle al costado derecho.

—Creo que prefiero el de "Preguntando se llega a Roma" háblale a Deidara para que no guie y de paso le dices tu "oscuro pasado" y el plan que tenemos — Itachi lo miro con los labios apretados en linea recta — Que en si no te hace una mala persona ser socio de un negocio de stripteases , te hace un hombre emprendedor .

—Si ,aja como si esas cosas pasaran , ¡Estoy hablando enserio! —Exclamo , nuevamente reanudar la caminata —El...

—Si le mientes sera peor , que tal si te casas con el y una vez en Japón la gente siga hablando cosas malas de ti y genere malentendidos —Insistió el chico a su amigo , extendiéndole su celular ante la mirada de Itachi que lo tomo con desconfianza —¿¡Que!? Estamos aburridos , un poco de diversión no esta mal — Dijo poniendo el celular en la mano de sus amigo , que solo negó con la cabeza al caer en cuenta que no se había percatado que Kisame se lo había sacado del bolsillo.

—Y yo que quería...Ya da igual —Marco un numero —Sai … ¿a si? que bueno ... En realidad ...¿Deidara esta contigo? ... Je , hola ¿Estaras muy ocupado ? … ¿nos podemos reunir del otro lado ? ...Es algo sobre una idea que quiero hacer con unos amigos ... Si claro .

El peliazul sonrió mostrando esos dientes que aveces perturbaban a Itachi —Supongo que acepto .

[una hora después]

—¿Seguro que acepto? — Pregunto Kisame sentado en un banquita afuera de un negocio en el que se habían quedado a esperar a Deidara .

— El , Es complicado — Fue lo único que dijo en defensa de Deidara y su retraso.

—Si , se nota que el único que babea por el otro eres tu . 

—Una semana . — Sentencio cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero .

—Pues tu tienes fama de moja bragas —Continuo molestándolo pero justo cuando iba a hablar se escuchó el Jadeo de alguien frente a ellos.

—Tu — Jadeo con enojo señalando a Itachi — I-d-i-o-t-a — Deletreo con odio.

—¿Aamm perdón? —Dijo sin saber que pasaba exactamente .

—Me dijiste "Mirai " . 

—Si y eso dice —Dijo confundido Itachi , Kisame señalo el letrero arriba de ellos que decía "Mirai II"

—"Mirai ll " , Mirai , ¡Solo Mirai! Esta del otro lado de aquí ! Y es una tienda de Electrodomésticos , Bonito me veía yo ahí parado esperándote luego escuche a Anko hablar sobre que un chico extranjero pelinegro de cabello largo tubo problemas con un Hyuga y ahí va Deidara corriendo como loco solo para ver a un chico que no eras tu jugando una partida de Shogi con el gemelo de Hiashi ! , luego que aghh escucho que se estaba armando una pelea con las pandillas de la otra vez por estos rumbos y aquí estoy ¡Prácticamente preocupado por tu trasero ! —Exclamo casi sin aire el rubio sentando se en medio de ambos chicos —¡Y ustedes comiendo unas papitas !

Y luego un silencio incómodo.

—Tienes buen pulmón —Dijo Kisame rompiendo el hielo.

Deidara solo trato de regularizar su respirar — Mas te vale que valga la pena el haber corrido —Miro a Itachi y luego volteo a ver a Kisame —¿Y este? 

—Soy Kisame —Le extendió la mano que fue ignorada así que solo la deslizo para arriba y fingir que se rascaba la cabeza — Mejor amigo de Itachi-san .

—Hn — El rubio solo asintió. 

Ahora fue el turno de Itachi de pensar lo que le iba a decir a Deidara que ya estaba algo irritado — Veraz , mis amigos y yo tenemos una idea para un negocio que queremos poner aquí .

—Si lo se,es parte de sus trabajos por lo que viajaron —Contesto con aburrimiento .

—Si y no , para empezar nosotros no somos de la clase del hermano de este — Señalo a Itachi — rubio , se que eres de esas personas que son de mente abierta . Así que directo al grano , queremos abrir un club de Stripteases para donceles y mujeres —Dijo Kisame en un tono que solo lo escucharían ellos tres .

—¿Para? —Fue la breve pregunta . 

—Si , varones serán lo que darán el Show y mujeres y donceles lo gozaran , y como no conocemos ni el lugar ni a la personas correctas queríamos contactar contigo ya que eres del "tipo divertido" es decir sin ofender — Finalizó Kisame con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el rostro inerte de Deidara.

—Todo esto me lo dicen , para que yo haga que exactamente — Itachi comenzaba a asustarse del tono de Deidara y Kisame como si nada siguió hablando.

—Bien , ya tenemos casi todo listo , nosotros ya nos graduamos del Administración y Desarrollo empresarial , no solo somos Itachi-san y yo ; esta Konan que sera la que manejara el lugar , Nagato que esta haciendo el papeleo , Ya tenemos contador , y nosotros estamos buscando lugar y empleados , bueno hasta socios ¿Te gustaria ayudarnos ? Claro sin involucrarte lo suficiente por si las cosas que salen mal .

—Estas con una cara de espanto , que ni te la creo comadreja hn — Se burlo Deidara viendo a Itachi —¿Solo Stripteases? 

—Bueno , claramente un bar y quizá un pequeño rincón de apuestas , un buen lugara para pasar el rato — Dijo un poco mas relajado al ver que Deidara no estaba molesto .

—Tendrán que pedirle un permiso a la alcaldesa , bueno si hay alcohol de por medio seguro dirá que si —Suspiro — De acuerdo pero solo lo hago por que aprecio ...digo me cae bien la comadreja y por que me hicieron ganar mucho dinero el otro día . — Respondió con una sonrisa ladina esta vez si dándole la mano a Kisame.

—Bien , rubio —Dijo Kisame apretando su mano en señal del trato cerrado. 

Itachi solo echo hacia atrás su cabeza aliviado de que contaran con el apoyo de Deidara , aunque de pronto se escucho un rubio mas adelante de donde se encontraban , recordó Itachi que Deidara menciono una pelea.

—No seas tan lame... 

—¡Maldicion, Kakuzu ! ¡Te dije que cubrieras mi espalda ! — Escucharon un grito a su izquierda , girando por instinto observaron a un tipo de cabello "plateado" con el labio partido y unos rasguños sacudiéndose el polvo de su abrigo .

—Eres muy estúpido , solo veníamos a comprar y tu te metiste a esa pelea — Le regaño el otro 

—¡Soy mas que un simple doncel y Jashin dice que ..!

—Tu safate de tus propios problemas Hidan , no voy a anadar gastando mi dinero en tus tonterias — Le contesto el tipo al doncel .

La discusión parecía ajena de los demás pero Deidara solo sintió un escalofrío de emoción al ver esos dos de nuevo , que como era de esperar se se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados . 

—¡Hey mira! Deidara esta aquí —El doncel aun con su labio sangrando se fue corriendo hacia Deidara con alegría.

—Rayos Hidan —Le señalo el labio — Creí que ustedes se habían alejado de todo esto , desde ya sabe que — Deidara Utilizo un tono que especialmente recalco las ultimas tres palabras . Fue demasiado obvio .

— Y lo hicimos —Dijo viendo de reojo como Kakuzu ya llegaba atrás de el — Pero esto fue un accidente , yo que iba a saber que Marcela y sus locas amigas , se iban a pelear con Jazmín .

—Si , mucho tiempo desde lo de Sasori —Dijo Kakuzu directamente haciendo que Deidara temblara al instante .

—Si , Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? —Soltó con melancolía , poniendo su mano izquierda cerca de su hombro derecho .

—Por cierto ¿Lo has visto u oído algo de el ? —Dijo trantando de sonar casual Hidan. 

—Se que anda por ahí haciendo de las suyas como siempre lo ha hecho , " Hierva mala nunca muere" — En definitiva el tono de Deidara no sonaba nada agresivo.

Hidan solo apretó los puños enojado — Ese bastardo , muy tranquilo a pesar de todo los que nos hizo .

—En realidad no importa ya — El rubio ya estaba teniendo suficiente de esa conversación .

Kisame e Itachi escuchaban todo sentados , sorprendidos de como ahora ellos habían quedado en segundo plano por la forma en que platicaban los amigos en su reencuentro . Itachi noto las facciones de dolor de Deidara al recordar al tal "Sasori" mas obvio no podia ser que ese tipo tubo que ver algo sentimentalmente con Deidara , pero había algo mas en como llevaban la conversación .

—Sabes , le dije a Kakuzu que no se por que presentía que Akatsuki iba a renacer y mira ¡te encontramos hoy !  
Deidara lo miro algo apenado —Saben que yo no puedo volver a esas andadas chicos .

—Bueno pero si nos podemos tomar una cerveza de vez en cuando , pero cada quien que pague la suya —Dijo Kakuzu para entrar a la tienda a comprar lo que necesitaban.

—No entiendo como es que siguen juntos —susurro Deidara a Hidan. 

—El dinero supongo —Dijo restandole importancia .

—¡Hey ! — Grito ya molesto de ser ignorado Itachi.

—Cierto , lo siento —Señalo a Itachi —Es tipo en uno de los extranjeros que llegaron hace poco , Uchiha Itachi y luego el tiburoncin este es Kisame su amigo — Cambio de posición y señalo a Hidan — Ahora ustedes dos ellos son Kakuzu e Hidan unos viejos amigos de la escuela .

—Y de Akatsuki —Volvió a insistir en decir Hidan.

—¿Que es Akatsuki? —Pregunto Itachi confundido . 

Hidan solo sonrió.

[..]

Sasuke camino y camino , buscando por todos lados a Naruto pues su celular no lo había contestado y entonces supuso que estaría trabajando , así que fue y no había nadie y por eso ahora caminaba por los alrededores buscando señales del rubio . Justo cuando se sentó en un banca ya casi rendido alguien se sentó a su lado , creyendo que era un bonita casualidad volteo para ver si era Naruto pero solo se encontró con una chica sonrojada sentada a su lado .  
"Genial" pensó al ver y esta tenia intenciones de hablarle . Se paro volviendo a caminar cuando una delicala mano tomo su brazo  
— Suéltame —Le ordeno a la chica enojado.

—Pero ...Sasuke-san — "Maldicion se sabe mi nombre " — Escuche que estabas buscando a Naruto-kun —dijo captando toda la atención de el azabache.—Sigueme —La chica comenzó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió hasta el lugar donde trabajaba Naruto — Esta adentro de ese armario acomodando algunas cosas , escucho que lo buscabas pero como no podía salir me mando a mi — Le sonrió amistosamente Y sin mas se fue .

Tomando el picaporte , abrió y se adentro al pequeño cuarto que estaba algo oscuro , justo cuando iba a hablar un figura se acerco a el hasta comenzar a besarlo . Ahí Sasuke supo que había sido muy ingenuo al creerle a la chica , como la puerta no estaba cerrada retrocedió aventando así a la figura que se le había abalanzado hace algunos segundos atrás , pero el tipo se aferro aun mas a el , saliendo así pegado al cuerpo de Sasuke .

Una vez afuera del cuarto , Sasuke fue sorprendido por un doncel que exclamó indignado .

—Sabia que eras igual que todos , manchando la dignidad de donceles inocentes , seduciéndolos — El azabache dirigió la mirada al doncel mayor , quitándose de un empujón ms brusco al que tenia casi encima.

—¿Lo conozco?–Pregunto Sasuke con fastidio .

—Es mi tutor por el momento Sasuke —Dijo una voz destras del otro doncel .

—Naruto—Esta vez con mas fuerza aventó al doncel que se aferraba a volver a brazos que ahora que estaba a la luz lo recordaba por la pelea que había tenido con la prima de Naruto.

—No seas tan duro con el Iruka-sensei , además es Suigetsu — Señalo al doncel que finalmente se había quedado quieto —No hay mucha dignidad que rescatar .

—Naruto —Reprendio Iruka , mientras el nombrado se sentía ligeramente aun mas decepcionado .

"supongo que cosas asi podian pasar con alguien como Sasuke aqui "

Continuará.

editado el 12/02/2021


	7. ¿Que es un Akatsuki ? P2

Capítulo 7 ¿Que es un Akatsuki?

Sasuke observó todo en cámara lenta , como la expresión del doncel mayor se sorprendía ante la respuesta del rubio para defenderlo a el en lugar del doncel , como este chico se separaba de el y miraba a Naruto con expresión de fastidio .

—Ya , ya Iruka- sensei . No hay mucho que decir de aquí —Naruto avanzo mientras se ponía a lado de Sasuke pasando un brazo por su cuello. —Este pobre individuo fue engañado por ese —Dijo al señalar a Suigetsu — No puedes salvar lo indefendible , Suigetsu es resbaloso como el agua .

—¡Estoy harto de los Uzumaki!—Grito en lo alto el joven viendo con furia a Naruto , que solo le sonrió "inocente".

—No es asunto mío que tus métodos de seducción impliquen jugarretas tontas "ttebayo — Ahora que lo notaba Sasuke , el rubio tenia un tono de voz muy particular entre rasposo y chillón , pero también lo tenia varonil .—Los tramposos nunca ganan de verdad.

—Karin es un perra , pero tú ...—El doncel peliblanco guardo silencio cuando el varón le empujo el hombro mandándolo un poco mas atrás " es de pocas palabras" pensó irritado .— Esto es mas que una simple competencia por hombres , Uzumaki .— Declaro para dejarle en claro a Naruto que no solo lo fastidiaba por que si .

—Rayos , no sabia que estaba en ese concurso "ttebayo. — Respondió divertido el doncel . 

—Ja , que idiota .— Casi escupio esas palabras el doncel para salir rápido del lugar .

Iruka solo guardo silencio al ver como Naruto enfrentó a Suigetsu sin llegar a los golpes , un parte de el se sintió orgullosa y tranquila como si el viejo Naruto estuviera regresando poco a poco , pero su vista enfocó al varón involucrado tratando de hablar con el doncel .  
No quería ser tan duró con el extranjero pero Naruto necesitaba tiempo para el , por que conociéndolo terminaría por anteponer el sentir de los demás por el propio . Y si Naruto llegaba a enamorarse de el chico para que este luego se fuera...

—Hey!...—No pudo continuar cuando vio a Kakashi acercarse por atrás de Sasuke , hasta el casi se echa para atrás .

— Sasuke , gracias —Fue lo único que dijo Kakashi al pasar aun lado del chico dejándolo confundido , justo cuando llego frente a un Iruka nervioso con su libro en mano le dio unos golpesitos en la cabeza —I-ru-ka , eres muy despistado no fijamos ni hora ni fecha para nuestra " cita "

El doncel castaño al ver que no podía huir , tomo aire y comenzó a hablar — Mire , Kakashi ... —Medito un poco lo que iba a decir cuando volteo a ver a Naruto que le hizo una señal de "aprobación" , recordando de lo que veían hablando antes de encontrarse con ese incidente "Si yo me doy tiempo para mi , tu debes dártelo para ti y no ser tan estirado 'ttebayo" —¿Por que no ahora?

—Justo iba a decir eso , Iruka —dijo mientras se posicionaba a su lado y lo jalaba del brazo —Hay tanto que me gustaría conocer .

Por su parte Naruto supiro y se separó de Sasuke , despiendose de el con la mano —Nos vemos —Sasuke no quería demostrarse como el único interesado debido a que estaba muy sorprendido por la acción de Naruto sintió la necesidad de decir algo más.

—Dobe , no creas que yo de verdad estoy aquí para eso — Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke para seguir el camino contrario a Naruto , irónico por que en si su objetivo era pasar tiempo con el rubio pero ahora le urgía ir a lavarse la boca.   
Naruto por su parte sonrió levemente mientras seguía su camino , aun necesitaba arreglar un par de cosas para por fin demostrar un poco de su sentir .

—Deberás de conocer al autentico yo Sasuke , pero aun hay irregularidades que resolver.

[Unas horas antes]

Después de la discusión con Deidara cada quien se había ido por su lado sin decir nada mas , pero en el fondo ambos sentían que habían mas cosas que hablar . Pero tal vez aun no era tiempo hacerlo .

Naruto siguió normalmente con su día hasta que se volvió a topar a un Iruka balbuceando incoherencias sobre un tal "Kakashi" , casi pudo adivinar que estaba mas que enojado era nervioso y por eso sus sonrojo mientras seguía renegando, se le acerco comprobando asi que en definitiva el profesor andaba por las nubes por que se sobresalto cuando le toco el hombro .

— Naruto — Dijo en un suspiro. —Que bueno que eres tu , y que estas bien ayer no ...

— Se que no querías , pero tocaste fibras sensibles en mi Iruka-sensei . 

—Me disculpo .— Contesto bajando un poco la cabeza — Se que aun te cuesta asimilarlo y presionándote en definitiva no te ayudare a superarlo.

El chico asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa continuo la conversación .— Hoy hable … bueno me grite con Deidara .

— Deidara — Dijo en tono reprobatorio.

— Fue bueno . — Continuo el chico .— Hace mucho tiempo que ya no hablaba con el .

— Si bueno ese muchacho es complicado.

—Pero sigue siendo mi amigo — Dijo casi triste .— Pese a todo sigue siendo mi amigo .

— Naruto … — El doncel se quedo con la palabra en la boca por que Naruto le dijo con un gesto que esperara.

— Usted debería de empezar a vivir no tan acorde a las reglas Iruka-sensei , se que pese a que estaba renegando de ese tal "Kakashi " le gusta . — Iruka estuvo a punto de regañarlo — Es bueno dejar la rutina , debería de pensarlo . Si yo lo intento y puedo ¿Por que usted no ?

[…]

Kisame mantenía una sonrisa alegre mientras sostenía un menu de un restaurant , Deidara estaba algo incomodo quería saber que planeaba exactamente Hidan para traerlos a ese restaurante , sus ojos azules estaban fijos en como esos dos discutían sobre que Kakuzu no iba a invitarle la comida a nadie mientras que Hidan alegaba quien sabe que cosa , le perturbaba que su bocón amigo revelara todo su pasado sin siquiera preguntar .

Aun le costaba recordar sin evitar sentir pequeños pinchazos de dolor por su turbio pasado en lo que fue Akatsuki .

—¿Tardaran mucho ?—pregunto Itachi a Kisame que esperaba ansioso su orden.

— No mucho .— Respondió sin darle importancia .

—Oh bueno , ¿Deidara estas bien ?—Itachi pensó que el rubio estaba de acuerdo con la idea , pero de ver su cara se le notaba algo ... incomodo.

—Hn , Claro , solo que estoy resintiendo el dolor en mis piernas de haber corrido mucho —Mintió mientras tomaba un menu y fingía leerlo .

—¡Oh ahi están esos dos!—Escucharon un grito de mujer , volteando por instinto todos pero solo dos personas reconocieron a los recién llegados . Tan pronto como pudieron los 3 chicos se sentaron esperando a que alguien hablara . 

Konan era de mucha paciencia pero de ver que todos estaban como evadiendo el tema decidió hablar primero —Supongo que ya le habrás dicho sobre nuestro plan ¿No?

—Oh claro que si Konan , solo que aquí nos trajeron por que ...¿Por que nos trajeron aquí exactamente?—Pregunto ahora Kisame , pues en el camino al restaurante les habían explicado acerca de su plan siendo correspondido por los nuevos "Integrantes" que no dudaron en decir ; si .

—Tu amigo pregunto que era Akatsuki —Comenzó Hidan — Y bueno puede que hayamos aceptado ser parte de su personal y todo eso , pero les serviremos mas que los demás simples "empleados" , informantes para ser específicos .

—¿Entonces que es Akatsuki ?—Volvió a preguntar Konan confundida. 

—Deidara ¿Nos das permiso de contar toda la historia?—Hidan miraba sonriente a rubio que se quedo helado , Deidara se puso aun mas nervioso de ver todas las miradas en el .

—Depende con que intención lo cuentes —Respondió entre dientes .

—Con la intención de que ya no nos metamos en problemas —Dediara solo alzo una ceja confundido— Después de todo estamos nostros dentro , que tal si nuestro pasado nos persigue. 

Hidan nunca sabría que a todos los presentes en la mesa , les recorrió un escalofrió con mencionar esa frase .

El rubio asintió y el peligris prosiguió — Hola a los presentes , no me he presentado pero soy Hidan — Señalo a Kakuzu— El es Kakuzu ¿Mi amante? bueno , bueno el caso es que dormimos juntos y ahora ya saben que sus amigos nos invitaron participar en su ambicioso proyecto , pese a que queremos reformarnos para básicamente ya no ir a la cárcel deben saber algunas cosas de nosotros .

> Akatsuki éramos básicamente 5 personas Deidara , Zetsu , nosotros y Sasori , originalmente el grupo había sido creado para los juegos nocturnos de Konoha , comenzamos bien ganando todas las pruebas y con ello adquirimos mas poder , ¿Poder , se preguntaran ? Nos referimos a respeto , no todo es color de rosa porque la mayoría de la población sean mujeres y donceles , también se tenia que ganar de algún modo "fama" asi que las rivalidades se hicieron cada vez fuertes convirtiéndose Akatsuki eran el rival a vencer asi que con el paso del tiempo se nos subió a la cabeza todo lo que de pronto pudimos conseguir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , Deidara hacia poco que vivía solo "sin reglas" el comenzó a salir con Sasori eventualmente , pero según Dei , Sasori se comenzó a comportar raro no quisimos hacerle caso por que si nos desconcentrábamos perderíamos mucho dinero en las competencias y era lo que menos queríamos y fue cuando a uno de los nuestros le ocurrió algo ...

Zetsu no respondia llamadas y decidimos ir a buscarle a su casa . Para nuestra suerte si se encontraba ahi , pero en muy mal estado con una nota de nuestra banda rival , Sasori se creía el líder de nosotros y por supuesto que se lo tomo muy personal .<

"—¡No podemos simplemente ir a golpearles! ¡Tu realmente crees ingenuamente que no tendrán algo peor esperándonos!—Deidara trataba las heridas de Zetsu días después de haberlo llevado al doctor Sasori seguía furioso y según los demás no razonaba bien las cosas ."

"—Deidara , Cariño , nosotros podemos acabarlos pero sobre todo debemos ajustar cuentas —La voz de Sasori se oía muy varonil , el rubio siempre caia rendido a los apodos cariñosos de su pareja —Akatsuki puede ser mucho mas , solo tienen que seguirme todos y veran que seremos invencibles ."

"—Supongo que le hicieron caso ¿No? — Dijo por primera vez Nagato que se veía genuinamente interesado en el tema ."

—Tristemente si —hablo Deidara dejando el menu en la mesa y recargando los brazos sobre esta. 

Hidan continuo — Sasori nos hizo ciegos , creíamos ciegamente en la "amistad" que teníamos y se aprovecho de eso para que solo asi siguiéramos todo lo que su voz nos indicaba , no entiendo como nos dejamos dominar por el ¡Nunca cuestionamos nada! Y así a mano dura acabamos siendo la elite de las competencias pero sobre todo nos convertimos en una "pandilla" . Aplastábamos a todos los que se cruzaron en nuestro camino , no distinguíamos sexo y pronto surgió otra pandilla que también lo hacia : los "Taka" tampoco —Hidan se callo por un momento para voltear a ver a Deidara diciéndole con la mirada que el siguiera. 

—Taka comenzó a jugar sucio al igual que nosotros con los demás , me atacaron por la espalda al igual que a Zetsu —Suspiro— La verdad estaba muy enamorado de Sasori pero no soy estúpido —rio sarcástico — El corrió a ver a Zetsu primero y cuando "noto" que estaba ahi me fue a ver . A partir de ahi todo empezó a tener mas sentido como el por que estaba furioso cuando golpearon a Zetsu , salidas extrañas con ese tipo , que de pronto fueran tan cercanos — Encogió los hombros —Quise aferrarme a el lo mas que pude pero también quería mantener mi orgullo así que lo encare pero por supuesto lo negó — Lanzo otro suspiro pero esta vez enojado — A partir de ahi las peleas comenzaron no solo el y yo como pareja sino todo el grupo y poco a poco nos hicieron ir perdiendo la postura y concentración ...

>Sasori era ... es ambicioso . Normalmente los juegos nocturnos se rigen por ligas -ya saben para principiantes , nivel medio etc - , a los que lleve a Sai e Itachi fueron como los "Casi clasificados" ahi puede entrar cualquiera con un numero determinado de personas solo para divertirse , en este caso Akatsuki era el líder de los expertos y por ende ganaba mas dinero , pero los juegos eran mas peligrosos —Se bajo ligeramente la camisa que traía por el hombro mostrando sus cicatriz en el pecho consecuencia de una competencia — Sasori se tomo mis reclamos como amenazas y luego las quejas de Hidan , Kakuzu escomenzó a notar que el dinero no estaba repartido por igual ... Y se harto que le pidiéramos explicaciones y nos vendió.

La comida de Kisame había llegado desde antes que comenzara a hablar Hidan , pero al escuchar eso hasta a un lado la hizo.

—¿¡Que!?—Exclamaron Konan e Itachi. 

—Konoha es algo turbia , el otro lado pese a estar dirigido por la liga de la decencia esta igual de podrido que aquí por las noches , Orochimaru apareció presentándose como el "lider" de Taka antes de que nos metieran una golpiza diciendo quien sabe que cosa —Deidara puso sus manos sobre la mesa ensañando también sus palmas marcadas , Itachi se sorprendido de verlas ¿Como no las había notado ?— Taka es suya pero eso obviamente nadie mas que nostros los del bajo mundo .

—Zetsu se fue con el ¿No es así ? — Konan se veía muy enojada. 

—Claro y eso me dejo confundido . —Respondió mas tranquilo.

—¿Por que , Deidara? . —Pregunto Konan.

—No entendí el punto de que comenzara a salir conmigo si iba a preferir a Zetsu . 

—El punto es que este es un terreno peligroso , la gente nunca se entero de que paso con Akatsuki , no queremos meterles en problemas pero se me ocurrió crear como una fachada , con el nombre . Nosotros trataremos de hablar con las personas que tiempo después nos perdonaron las palizas que les dimos pues son mujeres razonables , ellas también se salieron de todo ese asunto y tratan de que los buenos negocios no se pierdan .

—Estarán así como ¿Protegiéndonos? — Pregunto Konan nuevamente —¿Por que lo harian ?

—Por el dinero — respondieron casi al mismo tiempo Kakuzu e Hidan — Pero no somos tontos como ya dijimos , les acabamos de confesar nuestro pasado "turbio" como una muestra de que nuestras intenciones son sinceras y por que no quiero que Akatsuki pase a la historia por culpa de un maldito traidor .

Los extranjeros se quedaron en silencio meditando todo lo que habían descubierto en unos minutos , si bien había resultado interesante el concepto de hacer un negocio de Streptease no se pusieron a pensar que la ciudad también tuviera su bajo mundo . Sin embargo creían que tal vez todo fuera un rara pero buena coincidencia para que ellos salieran victoriosos y con dinero de ahi . Podían mover sus influencias a fuera para permanecer mas tiempo en el pueblito .

—Konan ¿No?—Dijo Hidan sonriéndole — Solo quiero el nombre de Akatsuki en el bar , solo eso y trabajo , donde trabaja Kakuzu es muy bajo el sueldo y créanme les ira bien aquí hay mucho dinero y vicios ¿Que dicen ?  
¿Akatsuki renace?

El resto del dia Konan y Kakuzu e Hidan terminaron de hablar para asi hacer su trato bien y claro , Nagato ya traía hechos algunos contratos solo era cuestión de ajustar algunas cosas . Yahiko por su parte después del relato se quedo pensando sobre "el pasado" mas específicamente sobre el suyo y su antiguo alias .

"Pain"

Veia hambrientos de dinero a los amigos de Deidara pero también de algo mas . Por su lado ellos realmente querían cambiar su suerte despues de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por meterse y basicamente crear una pandilla para los fines egoistas de alguien mas , como les paso a Akatsuki solo que sin la traición . Fueron ingenuos al pensar que podían ir poner asi como asi un negocio en un lugar lejos de casa pero estaban dispuestos a seguir con todo eso .

Su ciudad natal no perdonaba , eso lo sabían , con trabajo y se podian mantener por un "misterioso padrino" que les depositaba dinero para su escuela y gracias a que el padre de Itachi le habia dado trabajo pero realmente no se sentían con ganas de regresar , por que a donde iba uno iban todos.

Ellos ya no iban a regresar .

Ahora solo faltaba decirle a eso a Itachi .

Continuara .  
;) Espero que les guste ~~~~~

editado el 12/02/2021 -Luka-Chan-


	8. ¿Charlar?

¿Charlar? 

Sai venia como un soldado .

Caminaba recto y serio con la vista fija en el camino derecho . No volteaba a ver a nadie , trataba de esconder cualquier mueca que le saliera , nunca fue de muchas palabras pero ahora mismo quería gritarles un par de cosas a todas esas personas que lo miraban sin discreción alguna.

Su "salida" con Ino término hace 30 minutos , como estaban en un parque cercano a la casa de la chica no dudo en ser cortes e ir a dejarla. Llegó a la misma floreria del principió a punto de cerrar , la prima de Ino solo lo saludo y se fue .

Extrañó . Pensó mientras despedía a la otra rubia.

Ino le sonrió y dijo que se fuera tranquilo y que se había divertido mucho . Sai fue "directo" le entrego el dibujo que había hecho recientemente —¿Cuando ... Tú? —Ino estaba sonrojada al sostener el papel con su rostro de perfil dibujado .

—Es como un agradecimiento , por ser amable conmigo . 

Fue lo único que dijo Sai para ahora si irse .  
Lo único que no notaron es que los "vecinos" observaron atentos la escena , para cuando Sai estaba ya en "terreno seguro" pudo suspirar tranquilo consciente del por que fue el centro de atención de toda la cuadra anterior ; según Ino ella era importante para el clan y la liga.

Sus intenciones no eran desposarla , la chica le agradaba , de una forma amistosa por que le era fácil platicar y para el también era fácil escucharla pues con amigos como Sasuke y Gaara realmente a veces lo mejor era que cada quien le diera espacio al otro   
para evitarse situaciones principalmente incómodas y raras.

Ah si ...Gaara .  
¿Que sera del doncel dueño aún de su corazón?

¡Ya Sai! Solo te haces daño a ti mismo pensando en él. 

El y sus rechazos , su hostilidad , su poco interés , su lindo rostro , su brillante cabellera , su personalidad tan única y en perfecta armonía con el ...

Sai paro en alto su caminata ¿Que debía hacer para sanar?

Esos pensamientos ya no era muy sanos que digamos , el punto no era que después de que Gaara pisotear sus sentimientos (Inconscientemente) el al verlo nuevamente se le lanzara a los brazos .

¿Quien realmente soy? 

[..]

Sasuke después de tener ese incomodo momento con el rubio se dirigió al hotel lo mas rápido que pudo , pues esa sensación de asco aun inundaba su ser .  
Al llegar puso a cargar su celular y corrió al baño , puso su cepillo de dientes en marcha y comenzó con la limpieza .

Se enjuaga la boca cerca de 3 veces .

No era divertido tener un rostro atractivo para la gente , mas si esta se creía mas lista que el para invadir su espacio personal .   
Era asqueroso pensar que había gente tan descarada como es tipo , él no podia evitar pensar si se había lavado la boca antes , tenia una buena higiene o si no tenia una enfermad extraña (refiriéndose a Suigetsu) simplemente repulsivo y de mal gusto.

Lo que mas le hacia rabiar era cuando reían felices por lograr su cometido . 

Justo como ese día . Suspira , Uchiha ,Suspira . No rompas nada de esta habitación recuerda inhala y exhala.  
Paso un buen rato así hasta que oyó el timbre de su celular camino tranquilo desconectándolo siendo que Itachi le había mandado un mensaje.  
"Llegare tarde , Cuidate mucho y no salgas"  
A veces realmente sentía que Itachi lo seguía viendo como un niño de 7 años.

—¿ Ya cenaste? —Preguntó Sai al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Pediré algo . — Le respondió para volver a conectar su celular .

—Oh bueno , yo bajare a comprar algo a la tienda —Sai lo miro y señalo su labio —Tienes azul esa parte.

—Ah eso —Se limpio dirigiéndose a su cama —Un loco me beso hoy. 

—¿Otra vez ?—Pregunto mientras iba a buscar en sus maletas algo de dinero — ¿Oye Sasuke tu crees que soy buena persona?

—No creo que le hayas preguntado a la persona correcta pero , supongo que si ¿Por que ?

—Creo que mucho tiempo libre me esta haciendo daño , tengo muchas preguntas existenciales y es raro por que todo parece ser a raiz de Gaara ¿Crees que sea normal?

—Yo nunca he sentido eso .

—¿Que cosa? ¿Amor o rechazo?

—Ambas ... Bueno el amor no con tanta intensidad pero el punto no es ese. — Se sentó en la cama viendo a Sai — En tu caso si supongo que es normal por que "Amar a Gaara" o en tu caso "Tratar de conquistarlo" lo tuviste en tu cabeza como por 5 años y debido al rechazo quieres deshacerte de algo que no es tan fácil , mas si dices que lo quieres con esa intensidad —Sasuke no era tan mal amigo después de todo , Sai era muy diferente ya la vez igual a el y pese a sus "confrontamientos" el Uchiha agradecía que Sai siempre estuvo a su lado aguantándolo.

Pero pensado bien las cosas Sasuke se preguntaba ¿Que le vio Sai a Gaara? El tipo era como ellos pero con mas intensidad , era un doncel pero a Sasuke no se le hacia nada atractivo , no se sabia mucho de sus gustos personales pero de seguro eran igual de raros .

—Sai —El aludido hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dando a entender que lo escuchaba debido a que en la posición que se encontraba parecía absorto en sus pensamientos —¿Que hacías exactamente para conquistara a Gaara?

Sai comenzó a hacer un sonido con la boca entonando la "m" —Pues leía libros y artículos , nunca hubo nadie que me explicara con exactitud ¿Por que?

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio meditando las cosas que probablemente habían llevado a Sai al fracaso , siendo inteligentes o una de dos ; Sai no supo plasmar su sentir pese a leer artículos y libros o dichos libros no servían de nada . Realmente no sabia si indagar mas sobre el tema por que Sai parecía realmente no querer dar mas detalles . 

Bueno ya hablarían después de eso.

Hace unas horas le quedo en claro que le atraía Naruto de forma física y también sentimental había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención y pese a tener muchas personas detrás de el "Gustar , Amar" no sabia definirlos ¿Que se sentiría? El tampoco podia consultarlo con alguien . Su madre era muy cursi y de saber que alguien le gustaba probablemente lo hostigaría día y noche sobre si las cosas le estaban resultando o no , queriendo así evitar que su madre le dijera a su conquista "Perdona a mi hijo por ser un tonto" . Su padre era muy serio si , los quería a el y a Itachi pero en temas como esos Fugaku no podría darles un buen consejo y por ultimo estaba su hermano , que igual desde que llegaron el afirmo estar atraído por Deidara pero que tampoco sabia que hacer para conquistarlo . Si que estaban bien jodidos , ahora Sai era su única persona de confianza o mas bien la que mas experiencia tenia en ese tipo de temas al parecer.

— Rayos —Sasuke suspiro mientras se tragaba su orgullo — A..a...

—¿Que ?—Dijo Sai sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino.

—Ayu... dame a ... conquistar a ... Naruto. —Articulo a duras penas Sasuke y Sai no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido.

[..]

Soñadora se quedo un rato en su habitación apreciando el bonito dibujo que Sai le había dado terminada su cita , Ino se sonrojo un poco , antes de mas joven le gustaba que la gente siempre le dijera que estaba hermosa . Ahora buscaba llenar mas que un vacío superficial en ella y pequeños gesto como este sin dudad alguna se atesoraban , asi que llegaría con Sai hasta donde tuviera que llegar aun si se trataba de un simple amor de verano .

—Ino —La voz de su padre la saco de su emoción , tratando de esconder el regalo , lo invito a pasar por completo a su habitación 

—¿Quién era el joven con el que saliste?

La rubia apretó los labios formando una linea recta mostrando su obvio incomodidad ante la pregunta — Es uno de los chicos extranjeros , se llama Sai— Dijo cortante dando a entender que no daría mas detalles.

—Ya veo ... —Entre Inoichi y su hija se formo un incomodo silencio — Me alegra saber que la pasaste bien —Fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de salir de la habitación , la nostalgia invadió a Ino , ella y su padre estaban cada vez mas distanciados. 

—Estúpida liga , destruye todo lo que toca .

[…]

Iruka no estaba - o mas bien todavía no regresaba de su cita - , así que tuvo que cenar solo . No fue difícil el hacerse de comer pero fue inevitable que la sensación de vacío no se hiciera presente ¡Ni siquiera el televisor logro hacerle compañía!  
Termino de hacer sus deberes y se fue a dormir .

Aun era temprano 9:30 e Iruka no llegaba ¿Que estaría haciendo con el extranjero? Sonrió un poco de saber que su autodenominado niñero estaba bajando su guardia ante el amor , pues según tenia entendido el doncel mayor fue criado por el convento de la ciudad ; por las frías y arrugadas ancianas que lo manejaban .

Muy estrictas , muy conservadoras que gravaron una serie de tonterias en el cerebro del doncel.  
Que el varón siempre tenia la razón , que debía de dar el primer paso.

Los donceles y mujeres no deben de alzar la mirada ante un varón , cosas como esas Iruka le había repetido cuando comenzó a vivir con el .

Fue fácil trasladarse a la casa de Iruka debido a que era un doncel soltero ,cosa que le preocupaba enormemente , Iruka siempre se regia por los demás , el nunca imponía un pensamiento suyo , siempre el de sus superiores en especial si se trataba de varones. 

No era que pensara que estar soltero era malo , no , el detalle era que las personas de ahi querían que la mayoría de las personas se quedaran a vestir Santos , lavándoles el cerebro hasta mas no poder .  
Irónico considerando que la debido a la demanda , la mayoría de las mujeres y donceles debían de ejercer una profesión de "hombres". Como su madre .

La brillante bombero Kushina Uzumaki. 

Su madre era hermosa , desde la punta de sus pies hasta su bellos ojos que entonaban con la larga cabellera roja , Kushina siempre le dejo jugar lo que quiso siempre y cuando no fuera muy rudo para su edad .Le gustaba mucho junto a ella ver la tele o aprender cosas nuevas , de echo muchas veces Kushina trato de persuadirlo para que se dedicara a bombero pero a Naruto siempre apasiono la comida.

El recuerdo de su familia era tranquilizador y devastador a la vez.  
Pero ya había tomado una decisión , después de la discusión con Deidara , su reciente atracción con Sasuke y el empeño de Iruka en conservar su pureza, Naruto decidió volver a comenzar , decidió volver a ser él mismo poco a poco , tal vez la llegada de todos esos extranjeros era una señal para que antiguo "Destello Naranja " Volviera . Ya estaba harto de que el miedo limitara ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido, por tener miedo a salir herido? El no era asi , a el le gustaba ensuciarse , correr al limite , reír hasta que el estomago le doliera .

Estaba comenzando a creer que la vida se los estaba gritando en la cara , que ya era momento de volver.

—Yo puedo , ¡Yo puedo!— Tomo mas aire para subirse al sillón de la sala— ¡Siempre pude! ¿No es asi mama? ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!—Finalizo el grito con al punta del píe en lo mas alto del sillón— Y...ahh!—Y termino cayéndose con todo y sillón—Estoy bien ,entero y bien uff — Se levanto palpando su cuerpo — Bueno tal vez no de sopetón regresare "ttebayo pero de que lo hare lo hare —Levanto el sillón para dirigirse a su cuarto , donde al acostarse abrazo fuerte su única foto familiar —Mañana te ire a ver a papa y a mama la visitare ¡Le llevare las flores mas lindas que encuentre!

Al dia siguiente

—¿Seguro que el libro es confiable? —Pregunto Sasuke sentando en una banca que estaba frente a unos negocios .

—Claro que lo es , mi esposo aquí presente lo acredita —Dijo Sai sarcástico —Sasuke no lo se , cuando acepte crei que ayudaría a sostener un cartel diciendo "Se mi novio"

—Que gracioso .— Dijo mientras esperaba que Sai continuara leyendo.

—Ya ,cállate y escucha " A los donceles pese a no ser delicados del todo les gustan cosas lindas quieran o no admitirlo , busca una variación de sus cosas favoritas y dáselas " —Al finalizar Sai apretó los labios — Si mejor descartemos este libro y hagamos algo mas sencillo ¿Por que no tienes un cita con el?

—Por que trabaja y su niñero me cree un pica flores . Segun mi idea se basaba en ir ... esporádicamente dándole detalles para que vea mis intenciones .—Dijo algo avergonzado.

—Si ya tenias algo planeado para que estoy yo aquí — Exclamo Sai.

—Para que... mecorrijas .— Sasuke algún dia iba a perder la calma con ese hombre.

—¿Que? 

—Que me corrijas — Escupio a la fuerza las palabras causando la risa de Sai .

—¿Para que te diga cuando ya la estas regando? Bueno me parece un trato justo .

Mientras esos dos seguían hablando Ino muy sonriente se acercaba a ellos . Llevando una canasta con comida en sus brazos , vistiendo un bonito vestido morado con su coleta alta , Sai estando de espaldas no lo noto pero Sasuke le termino por hacer una señal haciendo que Sai volteara quedándose sorprendido por la chica.

—Hola Sai —Dijo sonriente y movia sus hombros nerviosa—¿ Me preguntaba si tu quisieras venir conmigo a un dia de campo?—La chica volteo ligeramente encontrándose con Sasuke mirándola serio —Tu también puedes venir Sasuke.

—Ah nosotros ya... — Sai quiso hablar pero Sasuke interumpio poniéndole una mano en la boca. 

—Me parece perfecto —Dijo mientras seguía impidiendo que Sai hablara — Pero no me gustaría hacer mal tercio ¿Por que no invitamos a alguien mas ?

—Oh claro me parece bien ¿Pero quien?  
Sasuke solo sonrio orgulloso . La suerte por fin le sonreía —Tranquila yo le llamo.

*

En una casa del otro lado del puente de la felicidad se hallaba un grupo reunido practicando y entrenando para los próximos juegos nocturnos de la semana, solo uno se encontraba contando el dinero para comenzar a repartirlo, unos brazos lo apresaron por detras de manera suave mientras el responsable se recargaba en su hombro.

—¿Como nos fue jefe?

—Bien pero ya no hay rivales dignos de nosotros. — Contesto sin inmutarse ante los besos en su cuello.

—Tranquilo , Orochimaru nos tiene algo mejor ya lo veras , Sasori. —Dijo el doncel que paro sus mimos hacia el varón. 

—Eso espero o esa serpiente me conocerá de verdad . Tengo hambre ¿Alguien quiere algo? ¿No? Bueno saldré a comer no me esperen— Dijo mientras quitaba de encima al doncel que se quedo en blanco. 

—JAJAJA ¿Que Zetsu? ¿Sasori ya no te folla? — Grito un hombre gordo al fondo.

—Cierra la boca imbécil . 

—Si claro a ti mas que nadie le duelen las verdades ... creo que el jefe busca una persona mas explosiva , si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Se unió a la burla la voz de una mujer .

Y en Japón mientras tanto.

—¡Que Sai se fue a donde!—Exclamaba un doncel pelirrojo al procesar lo que sus hermanos le acaban de decir.

—El ya te lo habia dicho— Replico Kankuro detras de un sillón por que quería , no porque tuviese miedo. 

—No dijo que era un lugar lleno de donceles y mujeres . Maldita sea , ¿Que hago? — Los hermanos mayores del chico estaban sorprendidos de verlos hablar mucho. 

—Tu tienes la culpa , nunca le escuchas o le prestas atencion—Esta vez la voz de su hermana sonaba molesta y Gaara ya no pudo replicar .

—Estaba centrado en mis estudios , y ahora que por fin me puedo dedicar a el . No esta ...mira sabes que , para demostrarle que si estoy interesado en el , me voy para allá.— Dijo decidido.

—¿Que?—Kankuro por fin había salido de su escondite a encarar a su pequeño hermano.

—Solo no asesines a nadie que yo no ire a sacarte de la cárcel y si no consigues demostrarle tu sentir a Sai , no quiero que llores . Debes aprender y ganar dignamente — Declaro para que su hermano al menos lo tuviera en mente . 

—Y eso hare , conquistare a Sai aunque el no sienta nada por mi mas que una amistad —Dijo para subir a su cuarto y comenzar a buscar como llegar a Konoha.

Temari y Kankuro se miraron entre si para después pegarse con la palma de su mano en la cara — Dios mio , ilumínalo y que no vaya a hacer ninguna estupidez . 

Continuara   
Editado el 12/02/2021 -Luka-Chan-


	9. Citas

Capitulo 9 . Citas 

Kakashi se dejo guiar por un nervioso Iruka a una distancia "pudrente" . El varón no podía evitar pensar que ciertamente pese a ser ese el lado "de la decencia" las clases sociales no se hacían de esperar , hasta ahora toda la calle que habían recorrido tenia casa , locales y pequeños edificios mas lujosos que otros .

—Esto en su mayoría le pertenece a los Hyugas . Son los que manejan a el negocio de ...— Iruka quería golpearse por que su voz sonara de manera titubeante .

—Iruka sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo ,no una guía por completo de turista . —Interrumpio Kakashi . —Quiero conocerte mas a ti , por que eres de mi interés .

—Kakashi-...—Tampoco pudo completar las frase con el honorífico por que fue de nuevo interrumpido.

—No puedo iniciar como tal un cortejo ... Por que tus padres ... Y ahora tienes a cargo a un chico de 22 años que puede subsistir por si mismo .

Iruka asintió comprendiendo todo lo que quería decir Kakashi con todo . —Y después de todo llevamos casi dos semanas conociéndonos , ¿Realmente podemos intentar conocernos enserio ?

El doncel acorto un poco la distancia pero aun estaba un poco tenso sus brazos lo delataban pues estaban cruzados a la altura del pecho como si se protegiera del frio . — No hay mucho que decir sobre mi .

Kakashi rio quedito — Pues veremos quien tiene una vida mas normal que la del otro ¿Si? Recuerda que yo también soy profesor , no soy excursionista o aventurero .

— Cierto , no quise ofender ... — Kakashi no lo dejo terminar por que le palmeo la espalda .

—No me ofende tener una conversación normal contigo , si quiero hablar de algo simplemente saco el tema y lo hago . El punto aquí es conocernos , lo único que si me preocupa es que creas que te me enojare contigo por ser tu mismo .

Ser tu mismo ... ¿Como era el ? Pensó Iruka Es cierto que el ejercía todo lo que le fue inculcado , por que recordaba que eso era lo correcto , según le habían dicho .  
Asi que realmente ¿Que es lo que le iba a mostrar de si a Kakashi?

Naruto se levanto emocionado , cambiándose y arreglándose para estar muy presentable frente a su madre casi corrió hasta la cocina encontrándose a Iruka preparando el desayuno , con una escueta charla Naruto mientras comía decidió de contarle sus planes a su cuidador .

—Ire a ver a mi mama . Y tal vez pase a ver a mi padre . —Soltó al parecer de muy imprevisto por que Iruka hasta dejo caer su tenedor en la mesa . —¿Que ?

— Na.. nada solo que ... me soprendiste , Naruto — Dijo recobrando la compostura sonriendo con felicidad — Es bueno que hagas este tipo de cosas , estoy seguro que ella esta esperando a que vayas , al igual que tu padre .

Aun se sentía incomodo , era aun doloroso hablar de ellos . La sensacion de vertigo y vacío era con algo que odia lidiar , pero en vista de que veía que su vida poco a poco se iba en picada era momento de ir afrontando las cosas y dejar esa brubuja en la que se refugio sin darse cuenta .

— Iruka , ¿Como te fue en tu cita ? 

Eso ciertamente no era un tema que quería tocar Iruka . El aun estaba recreando por no decir procesando todo lo que había hablado con Kakashi el día anterior , hablaron sobre sus vidas , sobre Konoha como dos viejos amigos .

—Hablamos . —Dijo con una mueca .

—Eso es bueno — Dijo el chico , ciertamente no quería preocuparse antes de que las cosas pasaran , el conocía a Iruka y podia decir con toda seguridad que ese había sido un buen inicio entre Kakashi y su cuidador , lastima que los adultos no lo notaran . —  
Hablar soluciona muchas cosas , mas cuando los dos están dispuestos a escuchar .

— Ahora tu me riñes — Dijo cambiando la mueca por una sonrisa .

— Bueno me siento mas animado que de costumbre , no lo niego .

El chico siguió comiendo con entusiasmo , el doncel mayor casi se queda con la boca abierta de ver el gran cambio del rubio a comparación del día anterior . Asi pronto el chico se despidió de el dejando que Iruka volviera a analizar su cita de ayer .

{...}

Naruto sentía que una extraña energía recorría su cuerpo , que la sonrisa en su rostro no se podia quitar , tal vez por eso algunas personas no le quitaban la vista de encima , ignorando los malestares de vivir en una ciudad tan chismosa el chico fue a la florería mas cercana . 

Pidió un arreglo para llevar al cementerio . La chica que lo atendió al parecer capto de que se trataba y no cuestiono nada , no perdiendo mas el tiempo una vez con el ramo en mano se dirigió con su madre . De nuevo tuvo que caminar un rato para poder llegar al cementerio este era un lugar neutral y eso el lo agradecía por que pese a sus diferencias los dos lados aun tenían un poco de respeto por sus fallecidos pero ... siempre había un "pero". Las familias "antiguas" tenían su propio lugar reservado.

Una vez los datos proporcionados el guardia lo dejo entrar . Cada paso trataba de ignorar la tristeza que emanaba el lugar , concentrándose a lo que iba sin embargo debía de fijarse muy bien por donde iba asi que era inevitable ver las diferentes lapidas ;unas en las sombras viéndose completamente sombrías otras mezclándose con el cálido brillo del sol junto al camino donde apenas y se asomaban unos pequeños rastros de césped verde , como unas eran completamente opacadas por aquellas que estaban limpias y con flores u ofrendas . ¿Como estaría la de su madre ? Al menos el no la había ido a ver desde el funeral , estaba su tía e Iruka tal vez uno de ellos la mantenía limpia y con bonitas flores .  
Eso lo hizo sentir muy culpable.

Llegando a si a una lapida con un bonito grabado en ella . No solo el nombre y años del fallecimientos también el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

— Hola mama . —Murmuro dejándose caer en el pasto frente a la lapida . Tan pronto como hizo eso el nudo en su garganta se formo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas casi de inmediato — Finalmente vine , después de mucho tiempo. —Tomo aire pero sin preocuparse de limpiarse las lagrimas que caían sin piedad — No se por donde empezar ... te extraño mucho . Mi vida cambio tanto que ... yo también cambie y creo no creo que fuera para bien — recargo sus brazos sobre sus radillas abrazándolas — Me llene de miedo ... y creo que nunca a mas iba a salir de ahi hasta que ... una simple acción mas bien muchas personas sin quererlo me hicieron reaccionar .

Guardo silencio , pensando en las palabras de Deidara , en las conversaciones con Sasuke en la llegada de los extranjeros y en ese sentimiento de impotencia siempre que dejaba que los miedos le dominaran .

— Fue curioso como sin pensarlo reaccione . Me comencé a preguntar a mi mismo por que me comencé a limitar , por que comencé a temer y a prácticamente a abandonar mi ser , lo que fui cuando todavía ... cuando ... yo ... cuando tenia una familia ... familia a mi lado .

Cerro los ojos como si estuviera muy cansado . — Creía que al irse ustedes , yo también me habia ido . Fue un golpe directo ver ... lo cruel que es la gente cuando estas vulnerable y si ... me deje vencer , creí en que si te salías del corral y no permanecías como las demás ovejas cosas malas te pasaban . — Limpio su nariz un poco —Quería vivir en un sueño donde no hubiese pasado nada , me dolía ver como el mundo no se detuvo para los demás pero para mi si . Por eso hoy decidí comenzar a avanzar otra vez con el mundo . Tu ya estas descansando o tal vez estabas inquieta por que estaba sufriendo , no se, quiero pensar que realmente me oyes y si es asi quiero que estés tranquila y que por favor no dejes que papa se vaya contigo . Pero si el se va ...   
Por favor descansen , que los voy a amar siempre.

El rubio se quedo un rato mas , desahogándose , en momentos se preguntaba como era capaz de llorar tanto pero también tranquilo por el hecho que se sentía tan bien hablar y hablar sobre lo que sentía .

Y lo que nunca le dijo en vida a su madre . Si , esa era la parte mas dolorosa .

Tiempo después mas tranquilo , sonó su celular .

[..] 

Ino comenzo a preparar las cosas para que todo estuviera en orden una vez que Naruto llegara . Sai quería ayudar pero al final la chica dejo en claro por que quería ella acomodar las cosas , al final tanto Sasuke como Sai solo se quedaban viendo como la chica acomodaba los tuppers y platos de diferentes tamaños. Habían ido a un pequeño parque donde se encontraban unas escasas mesas y bancas para que la gente que gustara pasar un tiempo ahi estuviera cómoda , a lo lejos se podían ver los juegos además de un pequeño lago y una fuente al lado .

— ¿Segura que la comida no se ensucia?— Volvió a preguntar Sai.

— Que no — Sentencio la rubia — ¿Que no vez que tienen tapa los tuppers? solo lo tengo abierta asi para que elijan y luego lo tapen , además no hay mucho viento— Respondió como si fuera obvio.

— Ah — Dijo Sai para comenzar a servirse , la rubia lo regaño para que solo esperara un poco mas a Naruto .

Sasuke solo observo su interacción en silencio , luego volvió a mirar su celular en busca de noticias de Naruto pero seguía apareciendo su ultimo mensaje "Aquí te esperamos". Cuando vieron acercarse a Naruto la irritación en sus ojos era muy evidente pero su sonrisa no concordaba ... es decir el chico parecía haber llorado mucho pero esa sonrisa se veía muy natural , muy feliz .

— Hola chicos . —Saludo .

— Naruto — Dijo Ino con una sonrisa — Escuche de mi prima la chismosa que fuiste a la florería , me alegro que te encuentres bien .

— Ay esa Oyuki tan boca floja —Dijo divertido — Gracias por las palabras Ino , pero por ahora hay que comer que todo se ve deliciosa .

— Y es mucho mas vale que se lo coman todo .  
Los varones se quedaron en silencio pero obedecieron , uno sabia por donde iban los tiros otro sentia que preguntar iba ser imprudente a si que comenzaron a comer .

Entre bocados hablaban un poco , estaban los cuatro algo nerviosos . Ino que solo había congeniado con Sai sentía que Sasuke era complicado y difícil de tratar , Sai estudiaba a Naruto y pensaba en estrategias para poder ayudar a Sasuke a conquistar al chico pero despues de verlo con los ojos enrojecidos en definitiva necesitaba mas información que lo que Sasuke a penas y sabia , Sasuke sentía que Ino y Sai podían después de la comida aislarse un poco pero no estaba del todo seguro que le diría a Naruto .

Y Naruto , el sentia que estaba comenzando bien .

— ¡Que detalle lo del ramen! Ino de seguro eres adivina ¿Como sabias que venia? — El rubio miro como amor el tupper que contenía ramen casero y se dejo ser , dejo que fluyera lo que sentía con solo ver su comida favorita .

La chica rio y toco el hombro del rubio — Oh tonto , de seguro estuviste a punto de decir bruja ¿Verdad? — Respondió divertida .

— Pero de las buenas "tteba .

—¡Ja! diras de las geniales y hermosas . 

¿Entre donceles y mujeres si se pueden decir "bruja"? Pensaba confundido Sai .

[...]

Una vez terminada la comida comenzaron a platicar mas a fondo , pero Naruto jalo a Sasuke y se fue hacia el pequeño lago que no estaba muy lejos . Después de todo los respectivos pares necesitaban hablar de sus cosas en privado .

— No llevo mucho de conocerte pero deduzco que te mueres de ganas por preguntar le a Naruto por que venia como si hubiese llorado — Ino miraba a Sai que no dejaba de mirar las siluetas de Sasuke y Naruto , pero al momento de oir a la rubia se dirigio a ella — La respuesta es simple , si lloro .

Sai no sabia si era sarcasmo o ironia , la rubia continuo hablando .— Si pudiste escuchar diferentes rumores , no creo imposible que llegues escuchar habladurías de el , no son malas pero si es de mal gusto — Lanzo un suspiro cruzando las piernas y cruzando los brazos en su pecho — Su madre murió y su padre quedo en coma en uno de los juegos a los que fuiste , no como jugadores si no como espectadores y muchos creímos que cuando eso paso el nos necesitaría después de todo no era mentira que entre Deidara , Karin , Sakura , Lee .... nos criamos juntos . Y el cambio , era simplemente un chico demasiado optimista , divertido ... y luego se convirtió en ... no se , alguien que escondía su dolor detras de una sonrisa . Por eso ahora que lo veo y que al fin tuvo la determinacion de ir a ver a su madre creo que el va comenzar a vivir nuevamente .

—¿Como sabes que fue a ver a su madre? — Fue lo unico que dijo entre tanta informacion revelada.

— Mi prima Oyuki es una boca floja de primera , lo demás lo deduje por mi misma . — Chasqueo la lengua . — Es una ciudad pero parece pueblo ya sabes "Pueblo chico , infierno grande " , Ya han pasado cuatro años pero la liga aun lo utiliza de argumento contra el clan Uzumaki.

Sai solo asintió y se sintió mal por el doncel . — Por eso Sasuke dijo que Naruto se altero cuando le menciono que Deidara nos llevo ahi.

—No pienses mal de Deidara , el solo va de vez en cuando e irónicamente desde que paso lo de la señora Kushina hay mas "seguridad" .

—No , no , creo que es comprensible lo de Naruto y Deidara.

— Ahora que ya conoces mas el contexto , hablemos de otras cosas ¿Que te esta pareciendo Konoha? 

[...]

— Se que te mueres de ganas por preguntar como estoy —Sasuke entre abrió los labios pero solo asintió . — Respondiendo , Si estoy bien . Ya tenia tiempo que no lloraba .

Naruto sin despegar la vista del lago le conto a Sasuke su historia . El azabache escucho atento y al final dijo ; — Gracias por compartirlo conmigo , espero que en el tiempo que yo este aquí , tu cuentas conmigo .

[..]

Iruka la noche anterior le conto de todo .

"Fui criado por monjas , que no eran nada maternales . Y cuando Naruto llego conmigo tenia 18 años "  
"Normalmente los Hyuga son los que se muestran mas reacios a los Uzumaki , por eso tenían miedo por Naruto , el prácticamente ya era un adulto pero aun así no podia dejarlo solo. "  
"No quiero hablar sin saber pero , ya tiene mucho que no veo a las herederas de los Hyuga ni a su primo ."  
"Yo admito que si , algunas "reglas" me parecen absurdas pero que puedo hacer , con esas ideas creci . "  
"Deidara no es mal chico pero ... un chico con el que se juntaba si. "

En definitiva había descubierto mucho de Iruka y de Konoha . Sin saber que sentir se quedo pensando en todos los acontecimientos de esas semana y media que habían estado ahi , sentía algo lindo con Iruka pero ... realmente ¿Que tanto escondía la ciudad? 

Además no podia negar que muchos de los alumnos que habían ido al viaje significaban "Peligro".

El sonido de su celular , hizo que dejara esa pose tipo "El pensador" para atender la llamada de Obito.

— Hey , Kakashi ¿Como estas?

—Bien , hasta ahora , de echo no tiene mucho que me mensajeaste ¿Paso algo? 

— Buueno — Dijo arrastrando la palabra con nerviosismo — ¿Como decirlo?

—¿Que hiciste , tonto? — Pregunto con irritación.

—¿Yo ? nada , mas bien uno de los alumnos de Ebisu .

—¿Quien?

—El menor de los Sabaku . —Suspiro — Esta moviendo todas sus influencias para llegar allá , bueno me corrijo el chico ya movió todas sus influencias para llegar allá .

— ¡Obito! ¿Que rayos voy hacer yo con mas alumnos ?

— Eso es lo de menos Kakashi ...

—¿Y ahora que ? — Dijo Kakashi en tono de fastidio.

— Yo no sabia , pero Rin me comento que una de las razones por las que Konoha esta "aislada" es por que , casi es una ciudad fuera del mapa . Y bueno no hay muchos vuelos , prácticamente solo hay 4 a lo mucho 6 .

—Joder ...

— Sip , el vuelo que adelanto Gaara era el que los iba a traer de regreso . Ahora no hay ninguna aerolínea con disponibilidad para traerlos de regreso . 

—¿Y un privado ? ¿Que no los Uchiha tienen dinero hasta para comprarme la risa? 

— Ja-ja-ja que gracioso , pero ya enserio . No puedo sacarlos de ahi , al menos no en 3 meses o mas . Pero ve el lado bueno , tu tienes mas tiempo para ...

—¡Si ! Pero ¿ Y los chicos ? ¿Que van hacer ellos aca tanto tiempo ?

— No lo se , pero hasta ahora he realizado llamadas y llamadas y nadie quiere ir ni puede ir . Kakashi hay algo raro en todo eso .

— Ya se , ya se algunas cosas he descubierto pero aun asi ... — Tomo un pausa — Obito , ¿Enserio tu no sabias nada sobre Konoha , hasta que te lo mencione? 

— No ... ¿Por que? 

— Segun estas personas , uno de los fundadores se llamaba Madara Uchiha.

— Kakashi en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre , te lo juro por mi abue. Tal vez mi primo Fugaku sepa ... cualquier cosa que averigüe te llamo . 

El peliplata rio pausadamente , en tono de resignación . Esto sin duda se estaba poniendo raro .

Continuara.


End file.
